


A Really Cliché High School Story With a Gay/Mutant Twist

by wisssconsinluv



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics), cablepool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mutants, Mutual Pining, X-men - Freeform, mutant liberation front, teen nate, teen wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisssconsinluv/pseuds/wisssconsinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Summers is the new toy at school. He has to act like the other students if he wants to blend in to this strange, new time. Until... Dun dun dunnn.... he meets this really weird kid who won't shut up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, like it says. I have the first chapter going- where?- I do not know. Stick around, because there's sure to be a lot angst and *cough porn cough*.

It had only been two weeks since Nate had enrolled in high school. Three weeks since he moved into cycl- his father’s house. And one and a half weeks since his first real encounter with people his age in this time period.

Nate has never been excited about going to school. He found that sitting in a desk for seven hours a day to be a bit boring; especially when compared to a non-stop war in his dystopian future.

His classmates were dull and egocentric to say the least. But Nate constantly worried about being outed by any one of them. Questions of who could be working for who in his school arose in his head quite frequently. In fact, there was never a time Nate met a new person without investigating their mind- even if it was on accident.

There were things Nate learned in war: don’t trust anyone and never let anyone get too close. It was simple and it kept him alive. And aside from a very select few team mates he had known, he always kept true to these rules.

But all the time fighting Apocalypse 2000 years into the future could never prepare Nathan for public high school. It was so much more stressful than he could have imagine- even without the constant looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was on to him.

Though Scott insists otherwise, Nate’s new popularity in school is anything but good or even welcomed.


	2. Prologue #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much. More introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this prologue #2 because I didn't think it fit in with Chapter 1.

“Hey Nate! Wait up.” Nate knew who it was right away. He didn’t have to read minds to know. Her voice had very distinguishable hiss to it. She seemed uncharacteristically interested in Nate, but he didn’t quite know why. There was definitely something different about her. She was not unpopular, however no one messed with her- ever. Only a couple of weeks at this school, and he could see that she had anyone she wanted bend over backwards for her. Her thoughts were kept quiet, almost like she knew what his powers were, but with closer a investigation, he realized they were always like that when she was around anybody.

“Hello Tanya,” Nate stated with no emotion. He really did not like the attention he had been getting ever since he arrived. He still had his back turned to her as he grabbed his things out of his locker.

“Mm.” She was not used to being even remotely ignored by fellow students. “Are you doing anything Friday night?”

The question took Nate by surprise. He had successfully avoided any types of “hanging out” with his peers this long. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable. He turned around. “I- I don’t think so.” That was what came out. He hoped it didn’t sound too timid or surprised, but it must have because the look Tanya gave him made Nate feel uneasy about giving that response. He probably should at least have said he had to check the date. But something told Nate, she would have seen right through that.

“Great, I’ll see you there then. 9 a’clock.” She handed him a ripped piece of paper, presumably with an address on it. Tanya gave him another one of the sly, half smiles when he took it. Nate shoved his history book in his backpack before closing the locker and walking the opposite direction. He could still feel Tanya peer at him from behind, but her mind always seemed blocked, because all he ever heard were shallow thoughts. Even if she was smarter than some of her thoughts, Nate considered her harmless. She was just another teenager of the time with slightly more intellect.

Though Scott offered him rides home, Nate preferred to walk. He enjoyed the silence it offered. It was something he rarely got to do in the future. Everything happened with a team. They slept, they ate, and they fought together.

Nate was thinking about how he could get out of going to the party when he heard shouts. Instinctively his head shot the direction they were coming from. There was some sort of argument that he could see would soon turn to violence. Up ahead, across the street, there were three kids he was pretty sure went to his school. Well, really he only recognised one for sure. It wasn’t because he had talked to him before, but his appearance and attitude stood out more than any other student. He had scars all over his face, neck, hands, and presumably over the rest of his body.

Nate reminded himself not to get involved. He still needed to blend in. This is what the people his age did. The ones who do not participate, simply look the other way.

But before Nate passed the scene, his eyes met with the one seemingly being stopped by the other two. He suddenly remembered. He remembered hearing the name around school, usually with a negative connotation attached. His name was Wade. At the same time, Nate felt his stomach churn. He figured it was because of the school lunch he ate that day. He looked away from the other students when one shouted “Mind your own damn business!”

The last thing he heard was one of them calling another’s -presumably Wade’s- mother a “whore”, and the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting skin. Nate never understood why this society felt the need to insult and fight over such trivialities- because someone was different.

When Nate got home, there was a note on the table.

_Nate,_

_Went to interview. Be back soon. There’s food in the fridge._

_-Scott_

Scott had really been trying at the whole dad thing. Nate knew it had to be hard- everything he went through with Nate’s real mom and kind of real mom. He even put the X-men on hold just to make sure Nate was safe and could have a semi-normal life momentarily. Scott always insisted he needed a break anyway. Nate always tried to give his dad privacy in his mind. It was one that he actively tried not to read, but he could always feel some sadness in the sacrifices he’d made. He tried not to think about it too much as he pulled open the fridge door.

If there was one thing Nate enjoyed in the current time period; it was the food. This pizza stuff was amazing. He ate it almost everyday, until somewhere along the line where Scott decided it was “unhealthy”. Luckily he still bought it for Nate once and a while. Pepperoni- his favorite.

Nate decided to do his homework. Another unfathomable exercise practiced in these times. Some of the subjects he was very well-versed in-others, he had no idea what they were. Some seemed so frivolous he had no idea why, even in this time, they felt the need to force all students to take the classes.  

Nate knew his history. He enjoyed the class and the way it was taught, even if the book itself was totally biased towards certain groups.

For some reason when Nate opened his book, he couldn’t help but think of earlier today- the fight that he saw. He probably saw at least 17 fights amongst his peers since he got to this time period, but this one would not leave his mind for some reason. Nate shook off the thoughts and went back his school work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you see mistakes and such don't be scared to correct me. I hate finding mistakes in other people's writing, but I'm a total hypocrite because I hate re-reading my own. I'm just too lazy. And I really hope everyone will enjoy my shitty writing- or at least- the story. Glad to see there's still Cablepool people out there! Love to hear from you guys. I take compliments free of charge and constructed criticism not so well. Seriously if you have ideas I might- MIGHT- listen to them. I'm new to this site and new to getting shit done, so I'd love to hear feedback.


	3. Heart in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you like 80's movies? Then you might like this angst filled chapter. I'll give you a hint; there's a party, and a prank and two unhappy teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is called "Heart in a Cage"- also the name of a song by the Strokes. I highly suggest ya look it up if you want to get the tone I was kind of going for. It's also a fucking awesome song. I totally don't mean to offend anyone who likes the song. I am not using it for any recognition on my behalf, nor do I own any rights of said song.

_Friday. Avoid her. Avoid her_. Nate tried to turn the corner to the bathroom as he walked down the hall, but he was too late.

“Nathan! You’re not trying to hide from me are you?” Tanya Sealy was probably impossible to hide from. If she had a mutant power, it was probably that.

“No, I just had to use the bathroom.” Nate didn’t even understand why he had to make excuses for himself to her. He wasn’t scared of her, but everyone else was. Perhaps that was enough of a reason.

“Well I hope you didn’t forget about my party tonight.” She was smirking, like always.

“Actually, I…”

“Great, I’ll see you there.” Before Nate could get another word out, she was already turned around and walking the other way. Tanya was impossible to deal with in any sort of rational way, but then again, a lot of his peers seemed to be in this time.

____

“You don’t actually mean that,” Nate stated matter-of-factly. Scott was home early today, not looking for a job, but cooking. It wasn’t that he needed one, since Xavier would fund anything Scott and Nathan would need. It seemed that his father just needed something to do, and maybe even a bit of normalcy himself.

“No, I mean it. It would be good for you to hang around people your age.” Nate would remember not to answer honestly from now on when his father asked him what was causing him distress. How did Scott know anyway? It’s not like Nate was sulking or dramatically sighing. It must have been one of Scott’s weird teacher abilities.

“I thought you would side with me on this one.” Scott was usually pretty cool about things, but he was not telling Nate what he wanted to hear this time.

“Not this time. Don’t you want to have friends you can talk to?

“I never really needed anyone to talk to before. Why would I? Besides I’m talking to you. Are you not sufficient enough to talk to?”

Scott looked a little bemused and Nate wasn’t sure why. He suddenly lost his appetite for the food he was eating. Scott called it _spagety_? “Look, Nathan…” Nate looked up from his plate that reminded him of a person he knew in the future. She was killed in action right next to him. Her abdomen was ripped off and her intestines spread over the ground. Nate didn’t know why he thought of her specifically, but he did.

Whenever Scott said “Nathan” he was being serious. “I know you’re different than most kids your age here. It would be impossible for you not to be, with the way you were raised. And I know that means you probably don’t understand why they act the way they do. But maybe if you try, you’ll see that you’re not as different from them as you think. Maybe you’ll even find someone special.” To that Scott smirked.

“Someone special?” Nate was definitely confused now. On top of having to talk to his peers, he had to pick one of them to be special? “Do you mean another person with mutant abilities? Because every person I have come into contact with is not a mutant or, at least, is not aware of possessing such powers.”

Scott broke out laughing. Nate was not aware that he said anything funny. “You are definitely going to that party, and I don’t want to hear another word about it. It’s your turn to do the dishes. And afterwards get ready, and I’ll drop you off.”

“Get Ready?”

“Yeah; change clothes, wash up”

“I am wearing clothes.”

“You can’t wear what you wore to school. Just trust me on this.” Was Nate going into battle or something and not notified? He had to wear different attire to see people he didn’t want to see. People put way too much emphasis on impressing others.

In the end Scott ended up picking out Nate’s whole outfit. He also decided that they would need to get Nate some new clothes. What he had was apparently not satisfactory.

“We’ll leave at 9.”

“It starts at 9.” It wasn’t that Nate was in a hurry to get to the party, he just didn’t understand why Scott would want him to be late.

“You can’t show up on time. Especially at your age.” Nate probably gave the most bewildered look he had ever given in his life. It was unbelievable how convoluted humans were now. And Nate was expected to remember all these and nuances? “You’ll understand… eventually.”

Tanya lived in an upscale neighborhood about 15 minutes away from Nate’s house. “I’ll drop you off here.” Judging by the addresses, they were at least a block away from her house. Nate was scared to ask. He did not want to know. Scott probably worked out that Nate was thinking exactly that, but thought Nate would need to know anyways. “They can’t see your dad dropping you off.” Nate just about lost it, but instead he just sighed and rolled his eyes. “See, now you’re getting it.” At that Nate stepped out of the car.

“Have fun!”

“You will be here at 11 as promised?”

Although one could not see it, Nate was sure Scott was rolling his eyes this time. “Yes. Now go. I’m going wait until you go in.”

“Well look who came.” Nate didn’t know what to expect, but he was hoping that, at least, she would not answer the door. But this is the way his luck seemed to be going for a while.

“Hi, Tanya.” She made a gesture for him to follow her. There was about 20 people in her house. She said something about her parents finally leaving for the weekend and that there would be way more people coming. She continued to talk, but Nate wasn’t really listening. At least with more people, he would become less visible.

More people did come. There was probably a hundred by 9:30. Nate was mostly by himself, as Tanya forgot about him and was socializing with others. Once and a while a girl would look at him, or a couple would point and giggle in his direction. No one really tried to approach him though.

“Looks like you could use a drink.” A scarred hand holding a shot glass with liquid in it replaced the image of the ground. Nate looked up. It was Wade.

“No thanks, I don’t really drink.” Wade gave a questioning face in return.

“I didn’t drug it or anything. It’ll help take the edge off.” Nate could use some relaxing. He took the shot and knocked it back with ease. They had to drink stronger stuff for pain in the future.

“What if I told you I did drug it.” Nate looked straight at Wade.

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Heh. I’m Wade Wilson.”

“So I’ve heard. Nate Winters.” God, who picked that stupid name. Maybe it was so obvious that no one would catch on. With Scott’s sense of humour, he probably thought it was funny. Nate held out his hand. Wade looked a little surprised and slowly put his hand in Nate’s. He figured that not many people in this time eagerly shook Wade’s hand.

“You’ve heard about me? Only good things I’m sure,” Wade said sarcastically. It was then that Nate noticed something very strange. He checked throughout the room to make sure it wasn’t the alcohol. It wasn’t. It was just Wade that he couldn’t read anything from. Everyone else had such loud and drunken thoughts at the party, he was actively not listening. It was only when he instinctually tried to read Wade that he noticed. All he could get was a slight hum. Nate cursed himself at being careless. If there was a threat, he would have had his guard down.

Nate decided Wade wasn’t any threat however. His approach would have been too head on, and any telepath would have seen through plain silence.

“Uh. You ok there Nate?”

“Yeah. Fine. I could use a few more of these though.” Wade smirked and pulled out a bottle from his... pocket? He refilled both of their glasses. By the fourth shot, Nate was feeling a bit better. After all, it had been a while. Wade however, seemed to have five livers working at once. Nate could analyze the situation and probability of Wade being mutant later. Right now, Nate was actually starting to enjoy himself. That is, until he saw Tanya peer into the kitchen where they were and scowl.

“Nate. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I have something to show you.”

“We’re talking.” Nate was getting fed up with people needing Tanya’s approval. He sure as Hell didn’t need it.

“Well this is important.” Tanya was getting very frustrated very quickly.

Nate glanced at Wade. “Nah man. Go a’head. I’ll see you around.”

Tanya was quick to grab Nate by the hand and lead him out. “See ya,” Nate looked back to say.

“Why are you talking to him?” Tanya asked once out of the kitchen.

“Wade? Why not?”

“You’re so dense. Wait here I’ll be right back. Here, talk to Josh.” Tanya pushed a boy to him.

“Hey man! What’s up? Do you dye your tips white?” Stupid and drunk.

Why would she leave him in this room? Nate had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t decide if it was from the alcohol or not. Suddenly there was a commotion in the next room followed by almost silence. Nate pushed through crowd to see what was going on. In the middle of the room he saw a body soaked in some type of liquid. He then saw Tanya dump a bucket of feathers over… Wade. Wade was silent. His eyes moved around the room until they met with Nate’s where they stayed. A snicker started from the crowd that erupted with laughter, followed by Wade bolting out of the house.

With instinctual movement, Nathan found himself moving through the crowd. He was soon face to face with a grinning Tanya. “That was too fu…” And before she could get the sentence out, a fist opposite of her met her jaw. Everyone was now turned to Nate. “What the FUCK!” Tanya put a hand to her lip and pulled it back to see blood cover her fingertips as she lay on the ground. Nathan then turned around and walked out himself.

“Wade wait up!” Nate was jogging towards the shadowy figure in the distance.

He put his hand on Wade’s shoulder when he caught up with him.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Wade snapped back, turning around to meet Nate’s eyes.

“Wade, I-”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone.” Wade sounded more tired now rather than aggressive. Wade turned around to walk away. Nate was not good with this sort of thing. He watched Wade walk away until he couldn’t see him.

By the time Scott picked Nate up, he was sitting at the same corner that Scott dropped him off at. He smelled of alcohol and looked a bit run-down when he got into the car. Nate didn’t say a word, instead looked forward to the windshield. 

“Okay, so no more parties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to change the tags and rating soon, but until then, I hope everyone's enjoying!


	4. We're Going to be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Wade and Nate overlook there differences and become friends? It seems so, yes. Now you don't even need to read the chapter.  
> Some good ol' Nathan being nonchalant about nudity too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song title! This one's by my good friend, Jack White in the White Stripes.  
> Also, a lot of this is dialog and Wade cracks a politically incorrect joke. I'm sure you Deadpool fans can handle that stuff though- I hope.

Scott let Nate stay home from school Monday. He figured the talk would die down over whatever it was that Nate would not tell him. Nathan was obviously in no shape to attend school anyways. But he did have to go the next day. Scott was saying stuff about how not to let them get the best of him and showing he wasn’t afraid. Nate did not wish to argue and he figured his father had a point.

People avoided Nate for the whole day. And although he welcomed the quiet, there was some uncomfortable awkwardness about it. When he passed Tanya and her subjects in the hallways everyone gave him sharp and harsh gazes, except Tanya, who carefully avoided any eye contact. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw her split lip. It was one way to get someone off his back.

A couple days had went on like this. Something other than people’s new feelings towards him was bothering Nate. In fact, he could care less about the distaste people felt towards him. Although, he was rather amused by the twinge of fear others now felt when they saw him; it was not what was bothering him. Wade hadn’t been in school for the whole week. Nate wasn’t necessarily looking for him, but his missing presence was easily noticed. If he wasn’t in trouble with a staff member, he was in a fight with someone. Not to mention the space that seemed to always encircle him. Most people didn’t go to close.

It wasn’t hard to get information from his fellow students. People didn’t beat around the bush when Nate asked. He got the name Jack who was apparently always in the computer lab. He was the only person Wade ever really talked to (really the only person who talked back to Wade).

Nate found his way to the end of a hallway on the second floor. The room of computers was empty except for one small framed kid with thick, circular glasses.

“Hello?” Nate tried to draw the kid’s attention when knocking didn’t work.

Nate walked closer. “I’m a little busy. Just leave the money and a note of what you want in there.” He pointed to a manilla envelope next to him.

“I’m not here for that. Do you know the one called Jack?”

The boy looked up to meet eyes with Nate. He looked like a young old person- if that made any sense. He had bags under his eyes, but a childlike appearance.

“Oh, you’re new. What can I do for you?”

“I was looking for _Jack_.”

“That’d be me. But everyone calls me Weasel. On second thought, you can call me Jack.”

“I was looking for someone. I was told to ask you.”

“High profile? What did you need to know? I can get numbers and addresses easily, but there’s an upfront fee.”

“I suppose an address would be suitable. There’s a fee?”

“Yes, depending on who’s info you want. I’ll add you to the waiting list. Name?”

“Wade uh Wilson.” He must have done something wrong, because Jack now looked confused and surprised.

“Who are you?”

“Nathan Winters?”

“Nathan Winters? As in _the Nathan Winters_?”

“I suppose.”

“Wow. In the flesh. How ya doin’?” Nate supposed he had heard the whole story about the party. Everyone in school seemed to know.

“I’m fine. I heard you would know how to get ahold of Wade.”

“Why do you want to know? You don’t seem like the type of person to associate with Wade, let alone actively look for him.”

“I just wanted to see how… he was…”

Weasel looked blankly back at Nate. “So how’d it feel to punch her? I mean you’re one lucky person. A lot of people wanted to do what you did.”

“I just thought she deserved it.”

“Why’d you do it? They say you went berserk.”

“It’s a long story.” This is not how Nate planned to spend his afternoon. “So do you know?”

“Huh? Oh, Wade, right. I haven’t seen him at all this week. It’s actually been a nice break. I’ve never been to his house, but I don’t think it’s too far from here.” Jack typed for a few seconds on the computer and a paper printed out. “There you go. That’ll be five bucks.”

Nate didn’t really carry money. He may have had a couple dollars Scott gave him for lunch, but not much else. He reached to his pocket.

“Nah forget it. Consider it a favor. Besides Wade’s a friend- sort of.”

“Thanks.” Nate took the paper and walked out of the room.

Nate had no idea what he would say once he got to Wade’s house. He didn’t even know why he felt the need to “see how he was”. It was probably because of the whole mutant possibility. It would be nice to know he wasn’t the only mutant in school.

It took Nate a few wrong streets before he finally got to the right one about 20 minutes later. He was looking at the addresses when he heard shouts coming from ahead. About 20 seconds later, Nate saw a figure walk out a front door about two houses up.

“Well fuck you too!” The voice was pretty recognisable, as the person walked out of the house. Shouts ensued from inside. The figure was walking the opposite direction as he put his hood up. Nate wasn’t exactly sure how to get his attention.

“Hey, Wade, wait up!” Nate casually jogged up to Wade.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. What do you want?” Wade looked obviously annoyed.

“Nothing. I was just…” Although Nate didn’t talk as much as some others, he usually knew what he was saying when he did talk. Why had he decided to come here? What was the point. Wade had already made up his mind about him.

“What? Did you come here to harass me too?”

“No, I just wanted to see how you were.” Nate sounded really uncomfortable now and he knew it.

“Who the fuck set you up for this?”

“No one. You haven’t been in school for a few days.”

“No shit Sherlock. How did you find me then?”

“You’re friend, Jack.”

“Weas. Holy shit, I’m going to kill him.”

This was obviously a bad idea. Nate must have paused a little while longer than he thought because Wade rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

“Wait.”

“Are you going to make me read your mind or something? Otherwise, you might want to stop with the one-word sentences.”

“I…”

Wade barely let him think of another thought before he went on. “Holy shit man, you’re a real conversationalist.”

“I’m not really good at this kind of stuff.”

“No. I thought you were doing great. What are you trying to do? Ask for my hand? Spit it out. I got shit to do.”

“What are you doing?” Nate had no idea where he was going with this or why he would ask for Wade’s hand.

“Why do you care? I got work.”

“Look Wade, what happened at the party, I’m sorry…”

“Shut up. I don’t care. And I don’t need to have group therapy about it.” Nate got the hint and left it at that.

“So what was that all about.” Nate nodded towards Wade’s house.

“Oh, ya heard that. That was the Wilson family. Congrats on your front row tickets. Hope ya enjoyed the show.” Nate had obviously struck a nerve.

“Sorry.”

Wade gave Nate another glance over. “Well all this thrilling conversation has made me hungry. You want to get something to eat?”

“I don’t have much money.”

“Wow, you’re useless. I’ll pay. Let’s go.”

Wade took Nate to a small restaurant in a more questionable part of town. They had pizza. Wade talked a lot, and for some reason it didn’t bother Nate. He was actually pretty funny. Nate had thought that there were restrictions on serving alcohol to minors, but the current establishment didn’t seem to care. Nate had decided to forgo the alcohol since the incident a few days ago. However, Wade had no problem chugging the stuff.

“Shit.” Wade suddenly stopped with his previous talking and was looking at something behind Nate. Nate decided to turn his head to see what had made Wade look so uneasy.

“Don’t look you idiot!” There were two men approaching the table. One was dressed in a leather jacket and matching shoes. The man following was wearing sunglasses. Nate heard the loud and angry messages soon to be directed to Wade. He didn’t get too far with reading them before the one in the jacket voiced his thoughts.

“Wade.”

“That’s my name. Funny running into you year.”

“Don’t be a smartass. You owe us money.”

“Did I need that today? I musta left it in my other pants.”

“You needed it last week! I think you better come out back so we can figure this out.”

Nate got a sudden flash of a bloody body in the man’s mind and he felt his stomach churn again.

“Well Nate, I better get going. You’re welcome for the dinner!”

“Wade, do you need help?” Nate stood up. He felt he should probably do something about this.

“Shut the fuck up! You better get out of here kid.” Nate gave a defiant look to his aggressor.

“It’s fine Nate. And you should probably do what he said.” The two men pushed Wade out the back and Nate reluctantly got up to leave.

“Are you going to pay or what?” The waitress,called Tammy, was holding a receipt in her hand by her waist.

“Sorry, I don’t really have any money.” The waitress looked at Nate and then to the back door where Wade was shoved out and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. This one’s on the house.”

“Thanks.” Nate turned to leave out the door.

“Hey,” Nate turned back to Tammy. “You look like a nice kid. I wouldn’t get too involved with Wade. He’s sorta mixed up right now.” With that, Nate gave a slight nod and left.

It was a 40 minute walk back to his house. All the way, he had felt sick. The picture of Wade beaten up wouldn’t leave his mind. He should have done something.

Nate returned home to a worried father, who turned way too happy when he found out that he was out with another human being.

______

 Monday, Wade was back in school and running through the hall followed by the yelling principal.

“Hey Nate!” Nate was relieved to see Wade, seemingly unharmed. Nate gave a nod back. And instinctually held out a foot. The principal immediately hit the ground, face first, sliding to a point about eight feet away. Nate walked casually over the dazed principal. Wade looked behind him when he no longer heard the screaming.

“Did you do that?”

“Looked like you needed some help.” Wade’s face lit up and Nate couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, you wanna cut class?”

It went like that for a couple weeks, unless Wade was suspended for a day or two because he got caught smoking in the bathroom or getting in a fight. It was one day when Wade encouraged Nate to join him in his shanaganes.

“Don’t be a pussy. Just do it.” Nate was no “pussy”. He took the rolled paper material and sucked on the end. He inhaled as he was told to do. He immediately started to cough uncontrollably while Wade laughed.

“By the dream, what is that?”

“You’re fucking weird. And it’s called _weed_.” Wade inhaled the “joint” like it was nothing.

“So where ya from anyways? You say some strange shit.”

“It’s a long story.” Nate didn’t feel like being totally dishonest with Wade right now, but if he started, he’d have to be.

“You wanna try to shotgun?”

“What is going on back here?!” A shrill voice cried while turning the corner. It was probably not the best idea to be smoking illegal substances behind the school.

There was a 30 minute lecture in the principal’s office to both Wade and Nate. The police weren’t called because, essentially, Nate was new. To say the least, Scott was not happy to have to come and get Nate from school, especially under the current circumstances.

Another lecture ensued shortly after the silent car trip home.

“Is everything okay Nate?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Who is Wade?”

“A friend.” Scott was not sure how to follow up with that. He was told by the principal that it was Wade that encouraged a lot of this behavior, but Wade had already left by the time Scott showed up.

“This is not what I meant by you being a normal teenager.”

“It does not seem to be frowned upon by my peers.”

“Skipping classes and smoking pot maybe normal to some... but you can’t justify it that way.”

“Why not?” Nate realized that he was pushing Scott on purpose. He was testing his boundaries, and was suddenly not too proud of himself. He was acting like the other kids his age.

“‘Why not?’ Well maybe because this is a bad path. This is not how you get places in life. School is important. Not to mention the fact that you’re not supposed to be drawing attention to yourself, and now you’re suspended!” Nate looked away from his frustrated father.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Nate moved away and walked up the stairs to his room leaving Scott standing in the kitchen.

It was about two a.m. when Nate was woken up by a tapping sound on his glass. Nate quickly moved from his bed to the floor. He thought that he may be getting attacked. When he fully awoke, he moved to check out the window. When he opened the curtain he was surprised to see wade standing below with a large smile. Nate opened the window just as Wade through another pebble that just missed Nate.

“Wade, what are you doing?” Nate was trying to be quiet as to not wake Scott.

“Get down here! I got beer!” Nate rolled his eyes and closed the window. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, especially after the trouble he had gotten in. He put on a shirt and quietly headed downstairs and out the back door.

“How did you know where I live?”

“I know a guy. Pretty sure you know him too.” Of course, Jack had told him.

“How did you know what window was mine?”

“Lucky guess. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“You punched Tanya Sealy in the face!”

“Oh yeah. She deserved it.”

“Wow. You da man! Hey I got some beer!” Wade held up a six-pack. Wade recommended the beach that was about a 15 minute walk. When they reached it, they found a pier to stay on and drink.

“Hey, I dare you to go skinny dipping.”

“Skinny dipping?”

“You’re fucking with me right?”

“No.”

“Where you go swimming- in the nude.” Leave it to this era to think that was an outlandish action.

“Ok.”

“Really?” Nate had already started to take his shirt off.

“It’s nice out.” Nate had started undoing the belt and button on his pants and Wade looked shocked. When Nate had slipped out of his boxer-briefs, he dove straight to the water.

“Why don’t you come in? The water is adequate for swimming,” Nate stated while paddling.

“Um. I think I’ll pass.” It quickly hit Nate why he didn’t want to come in. He knew that Wade was made fun of a lot, but Wade never seemed to be bothered by it. Nate often forgot how important appearances were now.

“It’s just me. I don’t care.”

“Trust me, you would.”

“You shouldn’t care either.”

“It doesn’t get any better- the rest of me,” Wade said while pointing to his face then to his body. Nate should have realized earlier. Wade always wore longsleeves and pants, even when it was warm.

“You’re missing out.”

“And you’re drunk.” Wade had carried more than just the six-pack, and Nate had drunk more than he probably should have.

“Your point is?” Nate was smirking. “Are you scared?”

“And here I thought you were above such antics. Fine! Don’t look at me though.” Wade started undoing his pants and Nate looked away. Things were so much easier in the future- well, as far as human interaction went. Nate looked prematurely to see Wade taking of his shirt. Nate turned faced the other way, only to find himself looking again at Wade. The scars canvassed his body, like Nate expected. He has seen disfiguring scars- far worse, but the way Wade fit them so naturally, was not like his past experiences. He turned away before Wade took off his underwear.

“Cowabunga mother Fuc…!” The yelling was followed by a splash that Nate shielded his face from. The two were in the water for a time Nate was not keeping track of. It took Wade a little while to get out of his comfort zone, but once he did, he probably tried to drown Nate two times.

“Not fair Nathan! You’re like twice the size of mmrmm…” Wade came up for air after Nate let him go.

“Can’t handle what you dish out?”

“What? You talkin’ bout that pansy attempt at mrrmm!...” Wade gasped as he came up. Nate was laughing. “You’re a real dick.” Wade couldn’t help laugh when Nate wouldn’t stop. “And people call me crazy.”

“Wait. What time is it?” Nate’s tone changed to a serious one.

“What is it Cinderella? Do you have to get home before midnight?” Nate looked back at Wade bewildered.

“No. It is well past midnight anyways.”

“Wow. Are you autistic or did you literally move here from under a giant rock.”

“I have to get home before my father wakes up. Do you know the time?”

“Sorry, no watch. No phone.” Nate swam to the pier and started dressing. He had to get home before Scott woke up. Wade started to get dressed as well.

“Well, I’ll see you another time Wade.”

“Whatever ya say Nate-y.” Nate turned to make the walk home until he saw the sky started to lighten. He jogged the rest of the way. It was a half an hour before Scott would be getting up when he got home. Quietly, he slipped to the back door and crept up the stairs. To Nate, it felt like a whole day of tip-toeing before he got to his bed. An alarm went off in the next room. Scott had woken up. Footsteps moved from Scott’s room, approaching his own. The door opened.

“You better have not done anything too stupid.” The door closed.

_Damn. How does he always know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't actually know Jack White.  
> I love the idea of Scott being like a super dad, but a really cool one.  
> Oh, and I hope you Cable nerds caught the nod at those old 90's comics.


	5. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will not ask you where you came from  
> I will not ask and neither should you
> 
> Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
> We should just kiss like real people do
> 
> I knew that look dear  
> Eyes always seeking  
> Was there in someone  
> That dug long ago  
> So I will not ask you  
> Why you were creeping  
> In some sad way I already know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Like Real People Do", by Hozier. Such a gut-wrenching and lovely song.  
> And Yay! Finally posted something! Thanks people who have made it this far.

“And then I was like ‘well that’s not my arm!’ and you shoulda seen the look on her face.” Nate looked up from his homework to Wade who was across the table from him.

“I don’t get it.”

“Ughhh, what’re you Spock?” Nate gave another puzzled look towards the man across from him. “O.K. That is the final straw. You can put that shit away,” Wade stated, pointing to Nate’s homework. “You need to be properly educated!”

It only took about two weeks to watch all of the episodes of Star Trek. Everyday, they went to Jack’s house after school, although he was never home, and if he was, he was never by the two. He didn’t really seem to mind Wade practically living there.

Sometimes Nate would try to do real work or read books when he was spending time with Wade. It was another chance to catch up with the world he now lived in. But Wade always complained. To him, school was pretty pointless, but Nate usually tended to agree. It was because of Scott that Nate did anything in school. He felt he owed his father at least that. Nonetheless, it didn’t take much to distract from or persuade against Nate not doing his schoolwork.

Wade had a hand in that -not that Nate blamed Wade. Wade always made it seem that Nate would actually be doing more, when he was seemingly doing nothing. It was a comfort Nate was never able to afford before. As hard as it was for him, he could practically relax. Of course he was always on alert, but when he was with Wade, it almost didn’t seem necessary.

Wade knew most of the lines to all the 80’s movies they watched. And even though Wade never seemed to stop talking, Nate had gotten used to it, in fact, he had grown to enjoy Wade’s company. Their routine was virtually intertwined only after a few short weeks.

Some days, Wade was not in school. Nate would usually be alone on those days. They were the times where he actually got schoolwork done. He didn’t mind there being no one to talk to; he just got used to the non-stop energy of his friend. _A friend_. That must have been what he was. School days seemed dull when he didn’t see Wade running from the principal or graffiting the walls. And so it was on those days, absent of a certain smart-ass, that he thought about him the most.

“Hey Nate!” Nate quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the direction of the voice. “Wade wants you to meet him at his place. And when you’re there, tell him I’m not his messenger boy.” Weasel was the only other person who would talk to Nate, but he never went out of the way to. In many ways, Jack was like the opposite of Wade. He was a bit of an intellectual, but like Wade, could be extremely immature.

“Ok. Thanks.” Jack turned to walk away, but Nate stood frozen. It was the second time he had been shocked when reading a mind. Nate thought he must have misread, but the thought was rather clear.

All the way to Wade’s house, Nate couldn’t stop thinking about Jack thoughts. Nate heard screaming up ahead. He didn’t even realize he was on Wade’s street. And for the second time, he saw a figure walk out of his house and slam the door. He looked different from the last time he had seen Wade walk out of his house. Nate stopped where he was. He didn’t really know why. He just looked at the somber figure a few houses down until the other boy looked up to see him. Nate started to move again with uncertain uneasiness arising from his stomach.

“Hey.” Wade was not wearing his usual grin or have his enthusiasm when he spoke.

“Are you ok?” Nate looked at Wade worriedly, and instinctually put his hand to Wade’s lip. It was swollen and bleeding badly. He wiped away the blood with his thumb. Wade only stared as Nate as he did so.

“Whoa. What the Hell?” Wade asked and pushed Nate’s hand away. “I don’t need you to feel sorry for me. And I definitely don’t need your help.”

“Wade…”

“And no, I do not want to talk about it.”

“No, Wade,” Nate grabbed Wade by the shoulders, “your lip.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It healed,”

“What?” Nate took his index and middle finger to brush Wade’s lip and removed it to show no blood on them.

“Wade, I think… I think you’re a mutant.”

“What?” He stood still at first, looking at Nate like he was about to laugh. When Nate’s expression didn’t change, Wade threw a punch directly at Nate’s face. He didn’t have time to block the first one, but the next ones came as less of a surprise. “You asshole! I… don’t… need this.” Wade hit harder than one would think he could.

“Wade… uggh… listen.”

“No! You shut the fuck up! I thought you were…” Wade trailed off, lost in his punching frenzy. It probably wasn’t the first time someone called him a mutant. Nate had heard him called a lot worse. Of course Nate could not understand why the title was such a derogatory term.

He heard Wade mutter something under his breath. He did not tire easily. Finally Nate parried one of his punches with a side headlock.

“Stop Wade. Just stop.” Suddenly there was a slight tremble under Nate. He let go of Wade who immediately looked at the ground.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Nate tried to pretend that he didn’t see Wade tearing up, as he made no attempt to make eye contact.

“Let me show you something.” Nate took Wade’s arm and pulled him across the street behind an old building. Wade was still uncharacteristically quiet, which made Nate feel worse than Wade yelling at him.

“I am.”

“What?” Wade stopped looking at the ground and to Nate.

“I am different.” Nate took a deep breath. It had been a while, compared to how often he used to use it, since he used his ability which he had made so sure wouldn’t make an appearance in public. It was only when Scott took him out of the city that Nate got to stretch and exercise his power.

An empty bottle started to hover next to the two, then above them, followed by being thrown at the brick wall next to them.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“Shh,” Nate warned while looking around.

“Relax, no one’s going to care over here. Seriously though, what the fuck?”

“I’m a mutant.” Wade stared unbelievingly at Nate for the second time that night.

“No way. I don’t believe you.”

“I just showed you.”

“Coulda been a trick. Do something heavier.” Nate knew Wade was just trying to get him to do more and annoy him, but Nate didn’t care. The dumpster quickly lifted up ten feet and put back down.

“Whoa. Does your eye always do that glowy thing?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“So you’re telegenic. Anything else?” No one would have been able to tell that Wade was practically crying not even five minutes earlier. He bounced back quicker than anyone Nate had seen before.

“I think it’s telekinetic. But yeah, I’m a telepath too.”

“So you can like, talk to animals?” Nate couldn’t tell whether or not Wade was doing that on purpose or not, but it made him smile.

“I can read minds.” Wade had frozen, in what appeared to Nate to be fear. He never thought he would see that on Wade.

“Uhhh…”

“I can’t read yours if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Me? Why would I be worried? Of what? Pshh.” Wade seemed pretty nervous. “Wait. How am I supposed to believe you if you can’t prove it to me.” Wade had a point. It probably seemed like an incredulous idea to most people since their was no proof.

“Well I wasn’t even supposed to tell you my abilities. If you choose to believe it or not, that is up to you. But I’m telling you this, because when I first met you, at the party…”

“Ugh don’t remind me about those uncreative, stereotypical douches that exude an 80’s cliché.”

“Yes, well, I was surprised by you, because I couldn’t read you.”

“But why?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m assuming it has something to do with your healing factor.”

“My what?...”

“You’re healing ability. You’re lip healed right in front of me a moment ago, and your black eye- it’s gone.”

“Hm. Never noticed that.” Wade took a piece of glass from the ground and stabbed it into his arm. The two watched as the cut healed. It only took about a minute and a half. “I guess that’s not that normal, eh?”

“No, it’s not. But that’s a good thing.”

“Is that why my… my skin is like this?”

“Most likely.” Again, the words Jack thought had made their way to the front of Nate’s mind. Maybe they meant nothing. They probably didn’t mean anything. This was another thing Nate was not well-versed in, especially with the way people in this time period responded to things. But there was a feeling Nate was trying to ignore himself. Wade had successfully worked his way into Nate’s life; something most people couldn’t do even if Nate wanted. Then again, he could be mistaken by his confused emotions. The entire situation he was in was new.

But he wasn’t technically in a war at the moment. He didn’t technically have to worry about his life or the ones’ lives around him. And why couldn’t he for once, be a little bit selfish? He had suppressed his feelings long enough, even though he just realized he was doing so.

 _Why is Wade so in love with this guy?_  It was Jack's thought. Probably nothing, but it could be something. Wade was still talking, when Nate took the back of Wade’s neck and pressed his lips against the other boy’s. Wade broke the awkward kiss with a push.

“What the Hell was that?”

“A kiss? I thought that’s how these things normally go. I apol…”

“Shut up and do it again.” Nate pushed Wade against the wall and kissed him sloppily. They broke for a short breath. They came back with more ease. Nate still had Wade pinned up on the wall with his hands on Wade’s waist. He leaned down to kiss the shorter man. The third time was deeper and carefully planned than the previous ones. Their tongues worked their way into each other’s mouths and wrestled until Wade let Nate’s take over. They parted again.

Nate checked the time on his watch and frowned. Scott expected him home over an hour ago. He was going to take Nate to his favorite pizza restaurant.

“I should probably get going.” Wade looked down and nodded. It may have been Wade playing Nate, but it totally worked. “Why don’t you come with me?” Nate asked while brushing Wade’s arms down to his hands. The contact was a bit stiff, but it still felt good.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I get the feeling your dad doesn’t like me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Probably because I got you to do drugs and get suspended.”

“He doesn’t care about that. In fact, he’s been saying that he wanted to meet you since then.”

“Ok?” Wade wearily answered.

Wade glanced back to his small house as they walked down the street.

“Can I ask you what happened?”

“You think just because you stuck your tongue in my mouth, you get to know my whole life story?” Wade looked at Nate accusingly before his expression fell. “Sorry. I just… It’s just my old man. He can be a real hardass.”

“Your father did this to you?” Nate was getting angry fast. It was enough that Wade had to deal with the stupid kids in this city, but having an abusive father on top of that was insane. He wondered how Wade always seemed so happy.

“He’s just been like this since… I guess I can be pretty stupid.’’

“He shouldn’t do that.”

“Look, it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Nate nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

“Sorry I’m late,” Nate offered once he stepped inside his house.

“That’s fine. I’m sure you were busy doing important things, like your homework.” Scott turned to Wade. “I assume you’re Wade. The one who’s gotten my son into so much trouble and keeps him out late at night.” His expression was stern and unforgiving.

“Uhh…” Wade was obviously getting uncomfortable.

“Well it’s nice to finally, _formally_ meet you.” His expression went from staunch to friendly in a moment. He held out a hand for Wade to shake.

“Heh. You had me going there.” Wade still looked a little unnatural.

“You two hungry? That Italian restaurant is still open.”

Nate and Scott and some other restaurant patrons watched as Wade ate about two pizzas with no end in site. It was a good thing they decided to go to a pizza buffet.

“I didn’t know anyone could eat more than Nathan." Scott was staring at the scarred boy. Wade looked up and smiled with a full mouth.

Back at the house, Scott gave Wade a blanket and pillow for the couch.

“Now guys, please don’t do anything stupid. And you are going to school tomorrow.” Wade and Nate exchanged glances and shrugged. Scott started towards the stairs. “I mean it.”

“Why does your dad always wear sunglasses?” Wade asked once Scott was in his room. Nate raised an eyebrow towards him. Wade held up his hands in submission. “Ok. Ok. I get it. Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

“Well I guess I’ll be heading up.”

“Um yeah. Night then.” Nate nodded and started to walk away, when he felt a hand on his. When he turned, Wade had pushed his lips onto Nate’s. It was the fourth time they had kissed, but just as good as the last. When they had finally separated, Nate smiled onto Wade’s lips.

“Good night.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want your dad catching us. That’d be weird.” Nate finally made it upstairs to his room after an hour on the couch with Wade. He was tired. It had been a long day. But the best long day he could remember. It reminded him of a movie he and Wade watched about teenagers. Then he felt a little stupid for behaving like the average teen.

He had never really felt that way about a person. Sure, there were the occasional sexual acts, but they were quickly performed and didn’t mean much, if anything in the future. Sexual acts. Nate hadn’t even thought about that with Wade yet. But now he was. He had gotten slightly hard the first time they kissed. That was just reactionary and easily ignored. But he kept thinking about it and felt himself harden again. In the darkness of his room, Nate slid his hand down to the bulge in his underwear. He was kissing Wade, then taking his clothes off. He tried to kiss all of his scars. His hand was stroking his shaft faster and harder. Wade was  underneath him, arms around his torso. But all Nate could imagine was kissing Wade- everywhere. Nate ran his left hand through his hair, as the right gripped his length and slid up. With that he muffled a noise as he came onto his stomach and hand. He cleaned himself with the towel next to his bed and fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if this chapter sucks more than it usually does, I'm sorry. I did a lot of this while watching the Super Bowl. So I don't really know- I would stop typing in the middle of sentences, and then try to remember what I was trying to say when I came back to it.


	6. I want to tear you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for the lustful, lascivious, lads as they take on the roller coster that is teen-age romance? One of virile spirit of strength and intelligence, the other a comedic, morally flexible, smart ass, will unite to find comfort and maybe more with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tear You Apart", by She Wants Revenge.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixw_bLVUL34  
> I hope you're ready for lots of strange punctuation, including an interabang!?

Nate could only tell Wade so much. It was for his own protection. Though everyday it became harder not to share at least some of his past with the other boy. Most days Wade tried not to pry, but it seemed in part because Wade did not want to talk about his personal life either. So the two did what they normally did, neither knowing how to go any further into their new relationship.

It had been two weeks since they had first kissed. It had also been one week of the them skirting around the actual idea of them dating. They didn’t talk about the kiss, but they still saw each other. Wade seemed to want to pretend that the kiss(es) never happened, which led Nate to believe he had totally miscalculated and screwed up.

But on Friday Wade walked past Nate’s desk and a ripped piece of paper dropped in front of him.

_Meet me in the bathroom by 124 after 6th hr_

It was probably Wade wanting to skip out again. Nate had arrived in the bathroom right after 6th hour ended since his class was not far away. Wade wasn’t in yet so Nathan spent the time looking in the mirror. It was another one of those things he didn’t do until he got to the 21st century. He made sure he had nothing in his teeth, because he now knew that would be embarrassing. He brushed his hair back over his head and decided that he probably needed to cut it at some point. But it’s not like he was fighting a war at the moment, so it was fine. Besides, it was _cool_ to have it like this now. And he needed to look more normal, what with is white hair growing in the front and sides. Scott said it gave him character. Ha. It was strange since he was born with white hair, but it got darker until it was mostly brown up until a few years ago. Now it seemed to get whiter everyday. It was good most people assumed he dyed it.

“Don’t worry Priscilla, ya look very pretty.”

Nate turned around to see Wade lock the door behind him. He had to be the only person with the ability to sneak up on Nate, with or without the telepathy.

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.”

It may be strange but Nate realized then what a good soldier Wade would be, with the proper training. He could be dangerous. A soldier even Nate wouldn’t want to deal with. And he would be lying if he said that didn’t make him all the more turned on by him.

“So why did you want to meet in here?”

“Well I was watching Sixteen Candles and it’s like will poor Molly Ringwald get the guy or not? Like every Molly Ringwald movie. And you know how all those 80’s movies have a happy ending. And the guy you never thought would get the girl gets the girl. And they always make you feel good at the end. But then I was thinking, my life’s not really like an 80’s movie, and if it was, it’d probably be Carrie. You get what I mean?”

“Not entirely, no. Are you planning on burning down the school with everyone trapped inside?”

“Ha Ha. You’re so funny.” Wade put down his backpack and sat up on the ledge that went under the mirror. There was a tug on the door into the bathroom and they both turned their head.

“Oh come on! I need to pee,” said a muffled voice behind the door.

“Find a different bathroom, asshole,” Wade retorted.

“I’m going to be late to class!”

“You’ll be later if you wait here.”

There was a “Fuck you!” and steps walking away. Nate couldn’t help but snigger.

“Anyways, as I was saying… Man I’m not good at this stuff. I figure it’d be nice to be Molly Ringwald for once. Wow, that sounded better in my head.”

Nate placed his hands on the ledge on either side of Wade. He was pretty sure where Wade was going with this. Watching all those movies with Wade helped him understand the inner workings of other teenagers better. Spending time with Wade helped him understand the way Wade’s mind ran- sometimes. Then again, he could be totally wrong.

“I was thinking this was more of a Breakfast Club scenario, where I’m Claire and you’re Bender.” Nate gave the slightest smirk and Wade lit up.

“Oh Nathan Winters you do understand! And here I thought you had Aspergers.” That was all it took for Nate to close the space between them until Wade started talking again.

“So you do… I mean you want to… me?”

“No, I just kissed you for no reason.”

“You’ve turned into a real asshole you know that?”

“Well you have rubbed off a bit on me.”

“Sounds kinky.” Nate decided that was enough as he fully closed the gap between them. His lips pressed against Wade’s, then pressed smaller kisses on his mouth. He could tell Wade was nervous, so Nate’s hands moved to Wade’s hips.

“New to this?” Nate asked with another one of his smirks.

“You really are an asshole.” Wade was not amused at his remark, which surprised Nate and made him feel a little bad for ever saying it.

“Sorry, I was just wondering. You seem a little nervous.”

“Well it may come as a surprise to you pretty boy, but people aren’t exactly lining up to make out with this,” Wade said with some contempt as he motioned to his entire self.

“People are stupid. You shouldn’t listen to them.” Nate knew what people said about Wade. He even saw the way they treated him. For the most part, people seemed awful.

“Yeah. So you want to get out of here?”

“Skip class? I promised my dad I wouldn’t do that any…” He stopped when he looked back into Wade’s face. His eyes were darting from the taller man to the floor. “Fine, it’s been a few weeks.”

But that was last week. And Wade had actually come to school everyday since then. Nate was probably overreacting, but something about the missing presence of Wade made him anxious. It also made school that much more boring.

There was no way of getting ahold of Wade as he didn’t have a phone, so Nate decided to walk to Wade’s house. He normally avoided it because he did not want to deal with Wade’s father. Nate would probably end up losing his temper and doing something stupid. He struggled with his anger from time to time. Sometimes he would just get frustrated and break something- not on purpose of course. Or at least that’s what Nathan told himself. It wasn’t like how it was in the future. Nate couldn’t just go shoot things anymore. He couldn’t just leave school to go somewhere to clear his head. He had nightmares about what happened- what will happen. He was a soldier out of time.

But Scott helped. Anytime something broke around Nate, he was only worried about his son. He was always up when Nate would get up after he had a dream about the war. He’d always offer to talk if his son needed, but Nate never took him up on the offer. Nate meditated too. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him sane.

As repulsed as Nate was by Wade’s father, Wade never ceased to defend his actions. Maybe there was something there that Nate didn’t see. Something good or redeeming.

So he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and when no one answered, he knocked three times. He heard loud and clumsy footsteps approach the door. As the door was opening, Nate thought about turning around, but it was too late.

“What?” Wade’s dad was already drunk and Nate knew this was a bad idea. Wade had warned him to stay away from his house, he could see why now. Wade’s dad was a couple of inches taller than Nate, but his 6’4 frame was large and intimidating, well perhaps to anyone besides Nate.

“Is Wade home?”

Wade’s father looked him twice over before asking, “What do you want with him?”

Nate said the first thing that came to mind. “We have a project together in school. It’s almost due.”

“Ha! Wade doing homework? I doubt that.”

“He does try in school. Could I just see him we have to talk about our assignment.”

“I don’t like the tone you’re using. And I certainly don’t like the fact that Wade’s little drug friends and losers are coming around the house now.”

“What? I’m not-” Nate stopped when he saw Wade walking down the stairs. They locked eyes for a moment to see Wade’s intensely worried face. It was the most uneasy Nate had ever seen Wade. It changed Wade’s features so much that it distracted Nate from the black eye and blood on his brow he was currently wearing.

The older man turned to look at what Nate was staring at. “The fuck you doin’? I told you to stay in your room.”

“Wade…” Nate’s head started spinning. This is one of those times Scott would tell him to calm down. _Breath_.

The larger man started to close the door in front of Nate, as he stared blankly had the other boy’s solemn face that was now looking down. Just before the door completely closed, Nate shoved his foot between the door and the frame, and proceeded to push it open.

“The fuck you think you’re doing!?” Wade’s dad was taken aback for a moment, but only took a second to understand the situation before swinging and arm towards Nate. The younger man easily ducked before the the fist met its intended target, and instead hit the wall behind him. There was a groan of pain and swearing.

“Nate!” Wade was making his way down the stairs frantically.

“Get your ass back to your room boy!”

When Nate tried to meet Wade at the bottom of the stairs, he felt a sudden jab at his side. He was stupid to think Wade’s father wouldn’t try to finish the fight. He turned around just to get another fist thrown at his jaw, only partially being able to block it. To say the old man hit hard was an understatement. It was a good thing he was drunk, and the punches he threw were clumsy.

“Wade, let’s go,” Nate said sternly while blocking constant hits by his father.

“Don’t you dare walk any further Wade.” Wade now looked confused on top of his concern. He stopped to look at both of them before running upstairs. The hardened looking man stopped with a smug look.

“God damn right. Now you better get the fuck outta here, before I really get angry.”

Nathan felt an awful defeat. He couldn’t just leave Wade here. Not with this pig. He thought about running upstairs and grabbing Wade despite any arguments or fighting which might ensue. If need be, he’d pick him up and carry him all the way back to his house. Somewhere safe. Anywhere but here. That was no longer necessary however, as a body emerged from one of the rooms upstairs. Wade was clothed in a black sweatshirt with his hood up and a backpack. This time it was Nate smiling when he saw his face.

“You little fucker.” Wade kept his head down as he kept on opposite side of the entrance to the house. The older man looked even more furious than before. Nate was just behind Wade, between him and his dad, as Wade was about to open the door.

“You ungrateful br-AH!” Nate had caught the old man’s wrist before his fist could get to Wade. Nate used the momentum to spin the bigger man’s arm up around his own head while turning around with it, then kicked the popliteal fossa forcing him to his knees. Nate watched the other man struggle and squeezed harder, pulling another pained groan. He brought his other hand down to the arm quickly. There was a crack followed by a scream. That was the ulna breaking. He striked again, this time to the radius while bending it over his thigh.

“If you even touch your son again, it won’t be just a broken arm,” Nate snarled. He squeezed the hand now. There was at least three breaks to the carpals and metacarpals.

“Fuck! AHHH!” Nate went blank while watching the man scream in pain.

“Nate!” Wade’s voice broke into Nate’s head. While still holding the arm he looked over to Wade. There were so many new emotions he had seen played out on Wade’s face in the last few minutes. This one was his least favorite. Wade looked terrified. He looked at Nate the way one would a rabid dog on the loose. He dropped the older man’s arm, all the while holding Wade’s stare. Nate ignored the swearing that was now happening behind him.

Wade turned around and walked out the front door. Nate followed behind.

“Wade. Wade, I’m sorry you had to see- I’m sorry. Wade- are you okay?” Nate could never find the right words around Wade. He also didn’t have enough experience with these kind of things.

“I’m fine.” Wade was purposely walking a couple steps ahead of Nate and avoiding any eye contact, so he obviously was not fine. But Nate could not tell what specifically was bothering him. Nate had another one of those sick feelings that he only got around Wade in his stomach, because he was guessing it had something to do with himself and Wade’s dad.

He definitely did not want Wade to look at him the way he looked at his father. So even though he was not sorry for what he did to that piece of shit, he was sorry Wade had to see it. If Wade wasn’t there, he probably would have gone farther. He would have liked to gone father. He would have liked to make it so Wade never had to deal with his dad again. That his dad could never lay a hand on him. He did deserve it, didn’t he?

He felt his stomach knot tighter when his hand brushed the other boy’s hand and it quickly pulled away. They were silent for a couple of blocks while it grew darker outside. And of course, it started to rain.

Nate did not enjoy the silence. This is not what people did where he came from. If people had a problem, they would express that. Not doing so could cost lives. So if Wade wasn’t going to, Nate had to get control of the situation. Not to mention how awful Nate feels at seeing Wade sulk.

Nate did the thing he’d seen on the movies, figuring he’d win points just for trying. He grabbed Wade by the waist and spun him around.

“Na-” Wade was cut off by Nate’s lips. It was a rough kiss that more or less knocked their mouths together. Nate realigned to make the kiss an actual kiss while cupping Wade’s face. Wade’s hands were still in his pockets and wasn’t pulling away, but he wasn’t really kissing back. Nate broke away to look at the shorter boy.

“Wade, I’m sorry. I was angry. I’m sorry that your dad did that to you. I’m sorry.”

“I already said I’m fine. It’s fine. There’s no need to apologize. S’not your fault.”

“You’re not mad? I thought- you seemed…” Again Nate couldn’t find the words.

“Got what he had comin’ I guess. It’s just. You just…” There seemed to be a lot of unfinished sentences coming from the both of them. They needed to be clear with each other, although Nate had a pretty good idea what Wade was thinking.

“I surprised you.” That was an understatement. “I may have went too far. I’m sorry you had to see that. He can’t just hurt you Wade.” Nate hands moved down to Wade’s waist. He felt an overwhelming need to protect Wade. More so than with anyone else.

“I know.” Wade looked down seemingly biting his tongue. He wanted to say more, probably to defend his father. Nate was glad he didn’t. He picked up Wade’s chin with his hand to look him in the eye. He placed a kiss to his mouth and smiled.

“Wow. We’re kissing in the rain, at night, under a lamp post, after you saved me from my father.” Only Wade, and they both grinned.

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous.” And just like that Wade’s old self was back. And man, Nate loved that smile. He didn’t know how much until that night. And he realized he would never take Wade’s optimistic attitude for granted again.

“You know standing here on the sidewalk isn’t exactly private. People may talk.”

“Seems to be the only thing people are good at.” Nate kissed Wade again and Wade kissed back this time. And Nate realized he loved the feeling of Wade’s chapped lips. They were dry, but soft in a way. They kissed deeper until Nate’s tongue brushed against Wade’s lips. Wade in turned opened his mouth. Nate’s tongue took over, brushing Wade’s lips and his tongue. The other boy seemed perfectly okay with that and wrapped his arms around Nate’s neck. The taller boy moved his hands from Wade’s waist to his hips and the small of his back. Occasionally Wade made a barely audible moan when Nate did something that he seemed to like. Wade in turned nipped at Nate’s bottom lip which went straight to his groin. He obviously wasn’t the only one enjoying this, as he felt Wade’s hardness below his hips. It was then that Nate decided to break the kiss.

“I thought you said you didn’t do this often,” Nate said with a smirk.

“I’m a quick learner,” Wade said looking very smug. And that made Nate even harder than he already was.

“We should get going. My dad’s going to wonder where I am.”

“S’matter? Scared you might bust a nut?” Nate could guess what that meant. His jeans currently felt a bit tighter.

“You know me so well.” They both smiled and started the walk back to Nate’s house. It took about another 15 minutes of not being able to stop touching each other before they got back. Nate kept his left hand on Wade’s hip, while Wade’s was on his waist. Every once and a while they’d smile at each other and kiss. They both decided to calm it down once they got to the door. By then, Wade was mostly healed.

“Good thing I got extra wings.” Scott was walking out of the bathroom when the two of them walked inside.

“Jeez, you guys are soaked. Sorry I didn’t even know it was raining or I would have given you a ride.” Scott looked genuinely concerned.

“It’s fine. It only started raining while we were walking.”

“Well you two better change before dinner. Don’t want you guys to get sick.”

“I’ve got some clothes you can wear,” Nate said and tilted his head to his room. They both jogged upstairs.

“Don’t take too long!” Scott called from the kitchen.

Nate gave Wade some sweats and and t-shirt to wear. Nate knew he was staring, but continued to take off his shirt then started to unbutton his jeans. He may have flexed- a little. Wade opted for changing in the bathroom after Nate started to peel off his clothes.

When the three were done eating Scott went upstairs to his room after reminding Nate to do the dishes and not stay up too late.

When Nate was done with the dishes he went up to his father’s room. Wade was on the sofa, watching TV.

“Come in,” Scott answered to his knock.

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t tell you Wade was coming over, and that I was late.”

“It’s fine. I don’t have a problem with Wade being here, but I would kind of like to know why he has been here so often. You don’t have to give me specifics, but is everything okay?”

Nate sighed and closed the door behind him. He walked to where the corner chair by Scott’s bed he was currently sitting in with his computer.

“I should tell you this before- if- you hear it from anyone else.”

“Nathan?” Scott only called him Nathan when he was concerned or getting impatient with him.

“It’s his dad. He- He hurts Wade.” Scott was now sitting up straight looking at Nate.

“I hope this has nothing to do with that bruise forming on your jaw.” Nate lifted his hand to his jaw and looked back at his dad.

“What happened?” Scott asked harshly with concern.

 

“...So I broke his arm...and hand. Sorry.” Scott had listened intently to Nate without saying anything.

“Good.” Nate had to have misheard Scott and he must have looked confused..

“I mean, it’s not how you should handle your problems Nathan. I know you know that. But some situations call for action.”

Scott continued to surprise Nate. He was glad that he was his dad. He did however have to convince Scott not to call child services, as that would create a mess. Plus Wade would hate if he knew Nate told his dad, not to mention it causing police to show up at his door.

Nate went back downstairs after brushing his teeth.

Wade was watching some horror film, his second favorite genre of movie. Nate decided to use that to his advantage as he snuck behind the couch. He jumped up with a rawr and grabbed Wade’s shoulders.

Wade screamed then turned to hit Nate who was laughing hysterically. “Fuck you.”

“Did you want to?” Nate was still chuckling under his breath.

“Shameless flirting won’t work you asshole.”

“Oh. It won’t?” Nate asked in a low voice. He wasn’t laughing anymore as he climbed over the couch, hovering over Wade. Wade looked at Nate and then turned away.

“Nope.”

“Well then, I’ll have to try something else.” Nate took to Wade’s exposed neck and started kissing it. Wade’s breath hitched and then he exhaled. Nate tried to get a better position over Wade. The other boy, getting the idea, uncrossed his legs. He drifted further down the arm of the sofa, until he was almost laying on his back.

“Uh… Is your dad awake?”

“It’s fine as long as we’re not too loud.” Nate got back to enjoying Wade’s neck, sucking and nipping occasionally. Wade lets little gasps and moans out when he does so. Nate loves going over Wade’s uneven and rough skin. The texture was sensually pleasing and got Nate thinking about the rest off Wade. His skin was like this everywhere and he wanted to feel all of it. Wade’s hands roamed over Nate’s shirt, which was now acting like a barrier. He lifted himself up to take his shirt off, locking eyes with Wade.

“How is this real? How are you real?” Wade’s eyes moved from Nate’s abs to his chest and biceps. Nate just smiled and sniggered. He leant down to gently kiss Wade’s lips. He grabbed the hem Wade’s shirt with both hands on either side.

“May I?” Nate’s forehead was almost touching Wade’s has he asked permission. He didn’t want to push Wade out of his comfort zone if he wasn’t ready.

“It doesn’t get better you know.” Wade looked a little scared, which didn’t surprise Nate. It was all so new. Nate himself was feeling nervous.

“I never thought it did.”

After a moment of what appeared to be Wade battling the pros and cons, he nodded to Nate. It wasn’t the first time Nate would see the other exposed skin, but he supposed it was quite a bit of a different situation. He leant down to kiss Wade again.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh Nathan, you’re such a gentleman,” Wade said sarcastically. Nate raised an eyebrow to the boy under him. “Yes! Jeez autistic-man. Seriously, have you been tested?”

“I don’t want you to feel like I pressured you.”

“I’m a big boy Priscilla. I can handle myself.” With that, Nate pulled up his shirt, over his head, then through it to the floor with his shirt. For a second Nate just looked, but then he leaned down to press kisses over Wade’s torso. Most probably wouldn’t have been able to tell that Wade was lean and muscular under his clothes. He was an Army brat afterall and his healing factor probably didn’t hurt his physique.

The boy under him was getting nervous or excited, either way, his breathing was becoming more sporadic. Nate looked up at Wade’s face to make sure he was okay. His eyes were closed until a second after Nate stopped.

“Why’d you- stop?” Nate smirked and went back down. He licked and sucked the surface of Wade’s bare skin. The sensation was like nothing Nate had experienced, and the other boy’s reactions made it that much more pleasing. Every hitch of breath, gasp, and small moan went straight to Nate’s cock, and he was just getting started.

He wanted to enjoy this. He had only ever gotten quick fucks in the future. There was no time for romancing and long sexual expeditions. He did some things that got him off and they rarely meant much more than that. Nate also had the least time out of the others to explore any sexual desires, as he had to constantly plan for future attacks and lead missions. He had to put people’s lives on the lines and make the tough choices. So it never really occurred to him that he would find someone he would actually be intimate with- to care for someone outside the usual soldier to soldier relationship. It would have been a ridiculous notion to Nate a few months ago. But Wade. He changed the way he thought about so many things, and would probably continue to do so. He made Nate want things he never thought he wanted.

Nate licked up to Wade’s nipple from his navel and sucked on it for a moment. He had a pretty good idea of what he and Wade would both like. He did have an active imagination, that he only realized once he was in school. Well, really, after he met Wade. Sure, Nate may have watched a porn or two, but that was purely for educational purposes- even if he did get off on it thinking about him and Wade.

A couple thousand years was a long time for the way sex evolves. He didn’t want to appear like a weirdo if he and Wade were going to go any further. Luckily the sex wasn’t too much different that the kind he was used to. The only difference being that people seemed to really enjoy it now. They took their time and even practiced _foreplay_ , which was definitely unheard of in his time. Oral sex was about as luxurious as it got where he came from. It’s a good thing Nate was a quick learner too.

“Fuuuck-” Wade gasped as Nate lightly bit Wade’s nipple. “You’re pretty good with your mouth. Ah-” Wade broke off as Nate went to the other and started to suck again. Nate’s hands traced over every crater and bump on wade’s body until he rested them on his hips. The larger boy moved Wade’s legs more to either side of himself as to properly maneuver over him. The new position had the unintended consequence of pushing Wade’s hard length against Nate’s own, pulling a groan out from both of them. Wade started to squirm even more now against Nate, giving more friction to their already rock-hard dicks.

Nate paused to sit up straighter while rubbing the sides of Wade’s thighs. Both of them were breathing heavily. “Can I try something?” Wade raised a would-be eyebrow at the boy above him. He was being uncharacteristically quiet, Nate assumed it was because he didn’t want Scott to hear.

“What… what did you- uh- have in mind?” Wade asked with a breathy tone.

“Well I was thinking I could really show you how good I am with my mouth.” A very suggestive smirk was playing on Nate’s face. He couldn’t help himself, not with Wade where he was, looking the way he did.

“I’ve never seen this side of you Nate-y. I think I like it.” They both seemed to be waiting for the other to do something for what felt like a whole five seconds of eye contact. “Ughhh. Yes Nate. It was a yes Rain Man.” Nate just ignored the playful insult. He knew Wade was nervous, and he felt the same. Instead, Nate bowed back down smiling to kiss the other boy on his dry lips, then to his scarred skin under his jaw. He planted kisses down his neck, to his chest and navel, down to the area above the sweats he was wearing. They were currently riding low enough for Nate to see where Wade’s abdominals started to “V” into his waistline. Wade looked amazing, laying below Nate, practically buzzing with anticipation. The outline of his hard dick was visible through the material of the sweats. Nate rubbed a hand over it making Wade jerk and gasp.

“Ahh- Are you sure you want to do that? I mean again- doesn’t get better.”

“Wade, I’ve never wanted to suck someone’s dick more than I do yours right now.” Leave it to Nate to give an answer that couldn’t be misconstrued in any way. He looked down to Wade and licked his lips with the most wanton face he probably ever made. He then thumbed his own lip, pulling the bottom one down slightly. Yes, he was aware of the slight show he was putting on. But it turned Wade on, and that turned him on.

“Well,” Wade exhaled, “that’s assuring.” His voice gave out by the end of the sentence and he had to clear his throat.

Nate chuckled again as he went for one more kiss on Wade’s mouth before straightening up again. His hands gently rubbed either side of Wade’s hips as he slid his thumbs under the waistline of the pants. He looked at Wade who was watching his hands work while his own were grabbing the armrest his head was resting on. He looked gorgeous. He wanted to tell Wade that, but it would probably scare him.

Nate continued to slip more fingers in the waistline. Of course Wade wasn’t wearing underwear. And just then he felt more heat pool up around his cock. He was impossibly hard. But he ignored his member in favor of Wade’s. He pulled down the sweatpants, releasing Wade’s bobbing dick. Nate looked at it for a second before getting straight to what he’s been wanting to do. He took the base by his left hand and heard Wade hiss. He immediately brought his head down and licked the entirety of it. Wade whined and squirmed underneath Nate’s grasp. His tongue artfully moved from base to tip, giving swirling licks to the head. Wade muffled what probably would have been a scream with his hand while his other went straight to the back of Nate’s head, grabbing a chunk of his hair. That only spurred Nate to move more aggressively as he twisted the hand the was holding the base.

Nate looked up at Wade to see his eyes squeezed shut and him biting his bottom lip extremely hard, so his voice could only come out in broken whimpers. Nate darted his tongue over the hole in the tip then proceeded to swallow almost all of Wade.

Somehow, actually having Wade’s cock in his mouth was better than he ever imagined. The texture in his mouth made it that much more pleasing to him, as he went over each bump and space. Wade was bigger than he imagined too, so swallowing him was a bit more difficult than he expected, but he did so with fervor.

“N- Na-” Wade was now reduced to a very limited vocabulary which only included a few words as Nate bobbed up and down quicker, moving his tongue along the way.

“Fu-Fuck. Nate! I’m- I’m gunna co-AH!” Wade bucked into Nate’s mouth while arching his back. Nate did his best at not pulling away while Wade pulled his hair. As Wade came in his mouth, Nate started to choke and came up for air. He thought he didn’t have a gag reflex anymore. Obviously he was wrong.

After he stopped coughing, he slipped his hand down his own pajama pants to rub himself over Wade. Wade finally looked like he had somewhat of a grasp on reality again and looked at Nate. He reached out a hand to take over what Nate was currently doing.

Nate let go and decided lean over Wade to kiss his neck. Wade worked the angle to find a way to best jerk Nate off. Once he found one, he grabbed and lightly twisted up and down. It had a great effect on Nate as he lost his bearing for the moment. He wasn’t sure if that moan had come from him or he imagined it. He never made a noise like that before. With another flick a Wade’s wrist as he simultaneously brushed over the tip of his dick.

Nate was gone. The room disappeared around him and all he could feel was Wade. He only managed a grunt and a whimper of the other boy’s name. He suddenly felt dizzy and rested his head on Wade’s chest under his chin. A hand curled up to rest over Nate’s head and he relaxed onto Wade.

“Made a bit of a mess huh?” They both looked down to Wade’s torso that was now littered in Nate’s come and laugh.

“Don’t worry, I think the stuff is easy removal.”

Nate gets Wade a wet towel to clean himself off and puts all their clothes into the hamper. He brings Wade a new set of clothes before heading up.

“Good night Wade.”

“‘Night Priscilla,” Wade said while turning his head to face him. Nate takes the opportunity to pull Wade into a deep kiss. They break it off after a few seconds and Nate smiles to Wade and goes to his room.

For the first time Nate can remember, he sleeps well the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy/lazy and all those other excuses. Anyways, thanks to the people who have been following this story from the start and to all the ones who have come along the way. To new readers: welcome! I hope you're enjoying!  
> So I don't know what I did. This chapter was supposed to introduce a new character. That's right! A new character! But I got carried away in the lives of my two 'lil lovebirds. So of course there will probably be at least two chapters left? No guarantees. There will be plot!... Eventually.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and as always, I love to hear your feedback!


	7. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Wade. It's all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate was never the crying type. In fact, when's the last time he cried?
> 
> "I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
> I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
> But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me  
> I promise, I promise you I will"
> 
> \- When in Rome- "The Promise"

“Kane’s intel seems sound. He must’a followed you here.” Nate was half listening to Logan’s report. Of course he would find him. Of course this would happen.

“He’s trying out a new team too. Call themselves the MLF, or Mutant Liberation Front. You know all that crap- mutants are the superior race…” Wolverine went on talking, but Nate stopped listening. Thoughts were flooding into his mind at terrifying speeds. He felt like he was going to throw up. Everyone he knew in this time would be in danger- is in danger. And Nate knew. This was all his fault.

“Hey kid,” Logan interrupted his thoughts. “This is serious shit. This ain’t no play time with your buddies.”

Nate decided to look directly into Logan’s eye before clenching his teeth. “I’ll handle it.”

“Nate.” Scott’s hand was gentle as it touched Nate’s shoulder where he was sitting down. He didn’t realise that his whole body had tensed during the meeting in basement of the Xavier school. “We need to come up with a plan. You’re going to need help. He’s too dangerous-”

“And that’s exactly why you can’t be part of this.” Nate was directing all of his tension on his father now. “I’ve dealt with him before. I know how he reacts. He’ll use anyone of you to get to me, and he’s never left his prisoners alive.”

“Nathan, we’ve dealt-”

“No. Not like him,” Scott was again cut off by his son. “We do this my way or everything we do is pointless.” The room grew quiet as Nate took charge of the conversation.

“No one gets put directly in his way except me.” Nate looked around to see if anyone disagreed.

Logan only gave a small huff and a slight smirk before adding, “Alright kid, but if this whole thing goes to hell, we come in and do it our way. We’ll make sure to be two steps behind you in case you need back up.”

Nate didn’t argue with Logan. He was right. If Nate failed, he’d need the extra help.

…

“Wade? Wade I need you to do something for me.” Wade finally picked up his phone after three tries, which admittedly caused Nate some anxiety.

“Priscilla! Where ya been? Not that I missed you or anything...” Nate didn’t give many details to Wade when he left for New York. He, himself didn’t know why he and his father were called in at the time. He had simply told Wade he was visiting a sick relative.

“Wade listen-”

“How’s your dying grandma or whoever it was. Mmm that was a little insensitive wasn’t it?” Wade was obviously not picking up on the urgency that ran through Nate’s voice.

“Wade! Listen to me!” Nate was running on almost no sleep and all stress at this point in the day. And the constant thoughts of what could happen to the people around him- to Wade- if any of this got too out of control was not helping.

It was different in the future. They were all soldiers on the frontline. Of course Nate cared about their well-beings, but it wasn’t the same. Wade was not a soldier. Wade was the last person Nate wanted to bring into this mess. Nate scolded himself as the thoughts flooded his mind. He had gotten too close; something he promised himself he wouldn’t do. He got close and lost his concentration. He lost control of the situation. He should have telepathically felt his counterpart if he arrived in this time- no matter what the other did to hide his mind. This was not how he was trained. He was supposed to be a soldier but this time was making him soft.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. Nate had caught himself off guard with his own intensity. He hadn’t meant to yell at Wade like that.

“I knew this would happen,” Wade finally spoke up. “I just hadn’t expected it over the phone.” Wade sounded deflated.

“What? Wade, look. I need you to leave the house. I’m not telling you to go back to your place, but you can’t stay at my house. It’s too dangero-”

“Look Nate-y, if you want me outta your house- you just have to ask. But if this is about that adult video order thing, I swear I clicked on it by accident-”

“No. Wade I’m being serious. You can’t stay there. It’s too dangerous.” Nate was trying to sound out the severity of the situation to a very obtuse Wade.

“Uh… I don’t really think your house here in suburb utopia-ville is too scary of a place.”

Nate looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot or watching him. He turned the corner of the hall away from the meeting area to move further out of sight. “Wade. You don’t seem to understand. You are in danger.” Nate sighed, seeing this as the only course of action in his current situation. “ Wade. People I don’t have a good past with could be looking for me. They might find the house. And if you’re there… they might…” Nate couldn’t finish his sentence. His imagination was getting the best of him again.

“Are you being for-serious? This is a mutant thing isn’t it? That is so cool! But not really. Are you okay?” Wade was finally understanding.

“I’m fine. But you have to leave.”

“Ugh… and I only had one more season left of Maude. Oh that Bea Arthur.”

“Wade.”

“Yeah yeah. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. And you totally owe me a better explanation on all this bullshit.” He did.

“I know. I will. Do you have a place to go?”

“Yeah, I can just stay with Weas,” Wade sighed on the other end of the line. There was another pause a bit more awkward in length between the both of them.

“Stay safe Wade,” Nate finally added. “Maybe don’t go out too much. And if anyone asks, you don’t know me. Okay?” He knew this would be a lot to swallow for Wade. He might not even believe him. “Okay?” Nate asked again when all he got was a sigh.

“Okay okay. I got ya jeez. So serious all the time. You’re gunna give yourself an aneurysm.” There was shuffling on the other end of the line. Wade was probably getting his stuff together. “I mean this isn’t too serious right? You’re not going to die or something... Right?”

Nate wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. “Just stay safe Wade,” was the only thing he could say. And those were not the words he was looking for or meant.

“No. You’re not doin’ that thing. Like I could find another Greek god-like boyfriend? I don’t think so. You better not die Nathan Winters. I will not be a wido-”

“It’s Summers,” Nathan cut in.

“What?”

“My last name. It’s not Winters. It’s Summers.”

“Was that your guys’ genius plan? I’m sure no one would catch onto that,” Wade answered sarcastically.

“Dad’s idea.”

“Oh good ol’ Scott and his dad humor.” Nate couldn’t help but smirk. Wade’s ramblings and jokes relaxed him, like they always seemed too. But that was what got him into so much trouble in the first place. “Well than Nathan _Summers_ , you better not go dying on me.”

“I won’t. I promise.” _Promise_? Where did that come from? Nate could never promise life. So he never did. Until now.

“Well than. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later Wade.” There was another pause and a sense neither of them actually wanted to hang up. Nate felt a void between them, like both were leaving so much unsaid.

“Bye Nate,” came through from a small voice that sounded very little like Wade, followed by a click.

“Bye Wade,” Nate said to only the phone he still held up to his ear. His throat had gotten tight for some reason. The words sounded like they came from a voice being choked.

“How’s Wade?” A voice broke Nate’s thoughts making him turn around instinctively.   
“He’s fine. I told him to keep low.” Nate snapped out of whatever it was he was about to do to answer his father. Nate pulled his back straight and put his head up to look at Scott. Now was the time to be the soldier, not an emotional wreck.

“Nate,” his father seemed to be searching for the right words. “It’s okay to be scared,” Scott offered putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I’m not.” Nate may have been a touch offended by what his dad implied. “It’s just hard when no one here is prepared for real combat and we’re going in against someone who that’s all he knows,” Nate bit back with more venom than he meant to.

“Look Nate. I know it’s hard trust me. It’s harder when there are people you care about on the line, but everyone here is prepared to fight with you. We may not have seen as much as you have, but we have gone through our fair share.”

“I got too close to people. I may have put everyone in danger.” Scott slightly shook his head before pulling Nate into an unexpected embrace.

“It’s okay to be human too.” It was a little bit awkward, or a lot, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. But after a moment, Nate smiled slightly and lifted his forearms from his side to his father’s back. “Everything will be okay,” Scott cooed. And maybe that was a lie, but it made Nate feel a lot better.

“Hate to break up the father-son bondin’ time, but we got the coordinates,” Logan grunted walking by the two who suddenly broke the hug. “Roll out in twenty.”

…

“In position,” Nate spoke quietly on the com.

“We’re two klicks behind,” Wolverine’s voice came through from the other end.

“Radio in if anything looks bad. Okay?” Scott’s voice was slightly worried. Nate knew how his father felt about him going in alone. He didn’t have to read his mind for that.

“Copy that,” Nate replied quickly before going silent. Each member of the X-men had been supplied with headgear meant to stop telepaths from reading their minds. Nate had tried himself and couldn’t read the thoughts. For that he was glad. Xavier knew what he was doing when he created them.

The plan had been barely a plan. There wasn’t much they could plan for with an enemy like this. Nate’s only hope was to get close enough to hash it out mano y mano. All his focus had to be on finding him and fighting him. Nate wasn’t sure if he could handle his recent pets his opponent had acquired as well. But that was what his team mates were for.

Nate was just outside of the new base he was planning to attack when there was a sharp pain inside his head. What started as discomfort soon turned into agony. “Arghh!” Nate screamed and doubled over.

“Nathan, Nathan, Nathan,” A familiar voice tisked in his head and aloud simultaneously. “A simple mind trick is getting the best of you. And here I thought you were supposed to be my counterpart.”

“Stryfe!” Nate had to refocus his strength. He got caught off guard when he shouldn’t have.

There was a dark chuckle from the man who was now hovering three feet away. “Did your precious Mother Askani not teach you the basics.” He was alone, which Nate knew he would be. He had too much hubris to come with his team mates. Nate became aware how ironic this thought was compared to his current situation. He didn’t have to check to see his communication devices were all destroyed.

“Says the pet of Apocalypse,” Nate growled while getting up to his feet. He quickly blocked his mind again.

“Now that’s a little better,” Stryfe mocked. “And if you must know. I have nothing to do with that fool anymore. He couldn’t give me what a rightfully deserved.”

“A good asswhooping?” Nathan smirked but was immediately met with a fist to his temple, followed by one he blocked and returned to his attacker’s jaw. Stryfe rubbed his jaw as the two circled each other.

“This will not be like fights before Nathan. I intend to finish you and your pesky team mates.” Nate's face had obviously betrayed him as Stryfe immediately smirked. “That headgear they’re wearing may work for you but not for me. You see Nathan while you were growing soft in this time, I was training. Training to be better than you.” Nate took this time to throw a few punches that were easily blocked.

“You… talk… too much…” Nate said between each punch. Stryfe caught Nate’s fist with the last and threw an uppercut. Blood started to gush out of Nate’s bottom lip.

“That’s funny you said that, because that’s exactly what I said to someone earlier today.” Stryfe’s smirk widened to a grin as Nate’s face went blank. Suddenly Nate’s stomach dropped and his head spun. Stryfe took this time to start a ruthless attack on his shocked counterpart.

“Really Nathan, There is no pleasure in beating someone who cannot fight back,” Stryfe said while kicking Nate on the ground.

“Where is he!?” Nate managed through sputtering blood when Stryfe let up.

“You’ve obviously grown too fond of your pet.” Stryfe seemed to be looking at something behind Nate, but he didn’t see anything when he turned around. “Since you’ve made this a boring victory if I were to take your life now,” Stryfe crouched above Nate and took a fistful of hair and pulled back so he was looking in Nate’s eyes, “I’ll give you a chance to save your pet. It’ll be amusing.” Whatever strength Nate had he forced the blood and saliva out of his mouth to Stryfe’s face who ripped his hand out of Nate’s hair in response forcing out a grunt. Stryfe’s hand then traveled to his belt while the other wiped his face. He pushed a button and disappeared with a gust of wind.

Nate worked himself up to his forearms and coughed. He hadn’t got his ass handed to him that bad in a long time.

“Nathan!” Scott and Logan were running to his side. “Are you alright?” Scott looked terrified.

“I’m sure it looks worse than it feels,” Nate sighed as he balanced a hand on each of the men’s shoulder as they helped him up.

“I hope so. Maybe now is a good time to sit this one out,” Logan commented.

“No!” Nate bit back. “D-Dad. He has Wade. He has him.” Nate felt like he was going to throw up again.

“Who?” Logan cut in but Scott immediately shook his head. He seemed to understand the stern expression he was given.

“Okay Nate. Are you sure you can handle this?” Nate nodded at his father’s question. He’d been through worse.

“Well I’m calling the rest of the team in. This may be a little more to handle than originally expected.” Nate didn’t argue; the situation was different now.

It only took seven minutes for the rest of the team to arrive at the spot the three men retreated back to.

“Stryfe’s got the upperhand in every way. He knows we’re here and probably how many of us,” Nate began as the team met up. “His team isn’t as experienced as the rest of you however. We break up same teams as before. And again, I handle Stryfe.”

“Cause that worked so well last time,” Bobby mumbled which earned him a slap on the back of his head by Kitty. Nate glared at the reddening boy before going on.

“Let’s go.”

There were gunshots and shouting as the team approached the MLF base. Of course they were prepared for them. Beast and Colossus took to jumping over the fence taking out the most of the ground guards who did not seem too well trained. Wolverine decided to claw his way through the outer fence to the inside, while Kitty phased the rest through. Any of the human guards that were still fighting fled once Logan entered the base.

Stryfe’s team members had decided show themselves in the chaos.

There was a sudden flash of light that Nate almost saw too late but ducked out of its way. Strobe had followed up with another blast a second too late as Rogue kicked the back of her knee, taking her out. Nate turned just in time to stop the girl Skids from cutting an unaware Iceman with the knife she held. He probably broke her arm but he wasn’t paying much attention. He needed a way in the building fast.

“Uh, thanks,” Bobby said before skating aways to help the others with the Collins kid. The team could handle themselves. At least that’s what Nate kept telling himself.

There were only a two guards defending the entrance to the MLF not so safe house, to which Nate easily picked up with his telekinesis and through a few feet back. They would be out for a while. Before stepping inside he took another look around to make sure he wasn’t needed. He caught Scott’s eyes, or really his visor. Scott gave him a nod before turning back to fire an optic blast towards Reaper. Nate was off quickly after that, trying to navigate through winding and dark hallways.

A glint of light had caught Nate’s eye, making him stop his full-on sprint. He ran back the several feet where it was, realizing that it was only an illusion of a wall. He could see behind it only because of his telepathy, but it was another trick he should have seen right away. This meant that he need more telepathic blocks than he ever used. Focusing his mind, Nate breathed in and out until the wall totally disappeared and started running towards what looked like a small room at the end of the hall.

“Wade!” Nate screamed as he saw a figure strapped to a table in the middle of the room.

“N-Nate?” Wade’s eye’s widened as Nate drew closer. He looked like he had been drugged “Nate look ou-” There was a thud on Nate’s head and everything went black momentarily.

“Will you ever learn Nathan?” Stryfe laid another brutal assault with his fists at the other man.

“Nate!” Wade was struggling in his restraints as Nate was taken to the ground.

“An interesting subject Nate. It looks so strange and can’t seem to die. But I can test how far his healing factor actually goes.” With the last punch being thrown, Nate manage to grab Stryfe’s wrist and throw him to the ground. He quickly decided to go on the offence, taking the back of Stryfe’s head and slamming it into the ground. The man managed to kick Nate back before flipping up to his feet.

“It seems I’ve hit a soft spot.” The two were back at it throwing punches left and right. Nate managed to push Stryfe over the table where Wade laid. Nate had managed to get both his hands around his attacker’s neck and was squeezing as hard as he could. Stryfe reversed the hold slamming Nate’s back against the edge of the metal table Wade was on.

“Oo! Guys watch it! You’re in a sensitive area,” Wade said said struggling against his metal restraints. Both the men fighting had their hands around each other’s necks. It seemed to be a stalemate. Nate couldn’t see, but there was a klank and more struggling to the left of him. Stryfe fell to his hands and knees in front of Nate who was rubbing his neck before landing a swift and hard kick to Stryfe’s head.

“Take that bitch!” Wade yelled pumping his now free hand in the air. There were more footsteps coming down the hall at a running pace. Nate worked quickly to get Wade free missing the slight movement of Stryfe on the floor.

“Nate!” Wade warned. Nate turned quickly to the floor only to see Stryfe’s hand on his belt, looking towards where the sound of footsteps was coming from.

“Until next time Nathan,” Stryfe smirked, pushing down.

“No!” Nate screamed jumping towards a now empty space in the room head first.

“Nate!” Scott yelled as soon as he reached the room. Nate sat on his knees staring at the empty space before him. He failed again, and more people were sure to die because of it.

“Nate.” Scott tried to calm him and put his hand over his shoulder. “It’s over.” Nate sat for a second longer until his senses returned.

“No.” Nate’s eyes widened. “Run! Get everyone out of here! Now!” He yelled getting up and pushing his father forward. “Go! Now.” Nate ordered when Scott looked like he was about to argue. He and Wolverine took their cue and ran towards the exist.

“My legs are a little- uh not working so well right now,” Wade said sitting up on the table. “I don’t know what kind of drugs he gave me- oh!” Nate picked Wade up, carefully putting him over his shoulder. “Ow!” Wade complained as Nate started full out sprinting. Nate wasn’t sure what Stryfe had done to Wade and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It was probably good he was still in a mild shock.

Behind the two there was a small click followed by an explosion. The two had almost reached the outside of the compound when another closer to them went off. Nate felt the aftershock of the explosion. Thankfully his adrenaline was thoroughly kicking, although he would probably feel it in the morning. If he could make it until then. They had finally reached outside the base before the rest of it blew to flames with three more explosions.

About 500 feet from the compound, Nate’s feet gave out and he collapsed to his knees. Wade hadn’t made so much as made a sound when Nate ran, which scared the hell out of him. Carefully, he moved Wade off his shoulder to cradle him in his arms.

Wade’s eyes were closed and Nate panicked. “Wade!? Wade!” He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. He had cuts on his face and probably everywhere else on his body. Nate placed his hand on Wade’s face and hung his head.

“Jeez. Why are you yelling?” Wade mustered, opening his eyes, his voice weak and shaky.

“Shit. Wade. You scared me.” Nate locked his eyes with the other boy and smiled. A hand reached up to Nate’s face wiping away a warm streak he had only just noticed because of the action.

“Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me Mr. _Imaboveemotions_.

“I’m sure it’s just something in my eye.” Nate smiled before leaning down to needily kiss the other boy.

“Glad to see you’re in one piece Summers,” Wolverine huffed, walking up to the two. “You guys ok to walk?”

Nate glanced at Wade and back to Logan before nodding.

“X-jet will be here in five,” Wolverine stated before walking away to check on the others.

“W-wa-was that… Was that Wolverine?!” Wade looked at the man walking away.

Nate chuckled again before grabbing another, longer kiss from Wade, locking tongues.

“You have to get me his autograph,” Wade said when the kiss broke. And all Nate could do was laugh. Maybe he was still in shock. But he felt good right now.

Right now. Right now, despite the fact that Stryfe got away. He was okay. No one died. Wade was in his arms. Wade was okay. That’s all that mattered right now.

“I’m so sorry Wade. It’s all my fault.” Nate had stopped laughing.

“No. Don’t do that. I knew what I was getting into.” At that Nate was confused. “I mean there’s no way that you look like this _and_ are normal,” Wade jokingly clarified. “Besides, I always wanted to be the damsel in distress saved by the hot protagonist.” And Nate was smiling again. He probably looked ridiculous. They sat staring at each other, neither wanting to move.

"Plus, you kept your promise." Wade smiled back at the boy leaning over him. "You look like shit by the way."

"You don't look so hot yourself." And again they were locked in a long, eager kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's like Yoda with dad humor.  
> Guys, I am such a shit person. I know this. This is way late, and I sincerely apologize. And most of my excuses just involve me being a lazy sod.  
> So people who have come this far and have had to wait- here's to you! I also hope all the new readers enjoy!  
> This was my horrible attempt at plot. Whoops.  
> There will probably be another chapter or two. I know exactly what I want to do, so hopefully it wont be too long until the next update! Yes, yes, there will be lemon. Man no one says that anymore right? -Smut for you youngins.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday sex- nuff said.
> 
> thanks SailorDeadpool for beta-ing and giving me sex tips!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh darlin  
> You are the son of an evil man  
> I know you hate yourself  
> But you're nothing like him  
> And it's over now  
> You can pick yourself off the ground  
> Cause your cool now  
> And you're nothing like him
> 
> I've seen the world  
> And there's no heave and there's no hell  
> I've seen the world  
> And there's no heave and there's no hell
> 
> And I believe  
> That when we die, we die  
> So let me love you tonight  
> Let me love you tonight"
> 
> The Drums - Book Of Revelation Lyrics 
> 
> It's in the warnings, but there is underage sex! Please keep this in mind!

“ _Happy Birthday to you_ ,” Scott had started singing when Nate had finally gotten out of bed and sat the kitchen table. He had totally forgotten it was his birthday. It wasn’t like he’d usually remember it, but the events of the previous week had not helped. He was still extremely sore in places he wishes he wasn’t. Bruises painted his body, along with a black eye that was only beginning to fade. He didn’t mind the rest of cuts and black and blue spots, but there was something slightly demeaning with having a black eye. Everyone stared.

Wade was carrying a cake while dramatically singing along with Scott. Nate had only ever seen the birthday ceremony on movies and TV shows. Although, this cake looked much more _interesting_ to say the least.

“This is the part where you blow out the candles, Rain Man,” Wade said once they were done singing. “And you have to make a wish!” Wade interjected just before Nate leant over to blow out the “1” and “8” candle.

“Wade insisted on making and decorating the cake,” Scott said, looking slightly concerned.

“I’m a master chef, don’t worry about it.” Wade grinned, looking like the he had just won some prize. Nate was pretty sure microwaving frozen chimichangas didn’t count as cooking, but he wasn’t going to ruin the moment for Wade.

“You never had an official birthday party have you?” Wade asked. Nate shook his head and before he realized, his face was pushed into the frosting of the chocolate cake. “There, now you’ve had a proper birthday celebration.” Wade was cackling while Scott chuckled.

Nate peered at the two of them before grabbing Wade’s shirt. “He-mmph!” Wade yelled while being yanked into a messy kiss. Frosting smeared all over the other boy’s face.

“Not that bad, Wade,” Nate smirked, licking some of the cake off his lips. Nate saw Wade blush, or the closest thing to blushing Wade did.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re welcome by the way. It took me three hours to make plus I almost burned down your kitchen.” Wade started to wipe off his face.

“Twice.” Scott chimed in, shaking his head at the two, still smiling. “Nate, I hate to run out on your birthday, but-”

“I get it. X-men stuff. It’s ok dad,” Nate offered with a faint smile. Nate totally understood. He was surprised that Scott could even do anything regarding Nate. He had very little free time, what with the effort of cleaning up the after effects of the MLF. There were plenty of young mutants, frustrated and confused, like the ones Stryfe had recruited, who had decided to take arms against the human race. Or, at least, tried. Nate had gone on a few missions with them. It was simple work. They were mostly naive and lacked fighting and organizing skills.

Scott cut a piece of cake for himself, before gathering up his duffle bag, presumably with his costume in it. “Nate, can I talk to you for a minute? In the other room?” Scott asked and added once Nate didn’t get up. Nate and Wade spared a quick glance at each other, before Nate walked to meet Scott in the other room.

“Look Nate,” Scott lowered his voice. Nate was slightly confused. “I don’t know how it is in the future. And I know I haven’t always been there for you. I’m happy for you and Wade, I am…” Scott trailed off. “Man, this is so much harder to do with your own kids.” Nate had no idea what his father was trying to say.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m proud of you. And I should have said this a long time ago, but it never seemed like the right time.” Scott sighed. “I love you Nate.”

“I-I…” Nate was a little surprised at Scott’s sudden proclamation.

“It’s fine Nate. I understand. Here I got you something.” Scott handed Nate a box poorly encased in Christmas wrapping paper. “Wade said it couldn’t not be wrapped, so you know...” Scott put his hand up to the back of his neck nervously.

“You didn’t have to,” Nate said back while taking the heavy box. Scott waved his hand towards Nate.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides it’s not really just from me. Forge fixed it up a bit.”

“Thank you.” Nate smiled back at Scott.

“And another thing,” Scott said before clearing his throat. “You and Wade are- are being safe right?”

“Safe?” Nate asked confused.

“I mean. I know he has a healing factor. But just in case.” And now Nate was horrified. Was Scott really going to do this? He could feel his face heat up. Nate didn’t really know why, but talking about sex with his dad seemed wrong somehow.

“Oh Mother Askani. Dad, please. I’m from the future, not under a rock,” Nate said, slapping a hand to his forehead. “It’s not like we’ve done anything really.” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Well, just in case.” Scott took a little packet from his pocket and held it in front of Nate. “Just doin’ my job Nate.” The younger man saw no way of winning or coming out of this unscathed.

“Thanks,” Nate replied through gritted teeth taking the packet.

“Happy Birthday Nathan,” Scott smiled, putting a hand on Nate’s shoulder before picking up his bag and opening the front door. “You two don’t do anything too stupid.”

“You sure you don’t need me?”

“I think we can manage some rebellious kids. Besides, I’ve been doing it for a while now.” Scott smirked at Nate.

“Whatever. Try not to hurt yourself, old man,” Nate jokingly retorted to Scott before closing the door behind him, and walking back to the kitchen.

“So… Watcha talk about?” Wade asked, swinging his feet from the stool he was sitting on, with his face resting on his hands. Nate couldn’t deny it. Wade looked so- cute?

“I think my dad just gave me a sex talk.” Wade’s eyes widened.

“No!”

“Yup.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have kissed me in front of him.”

“Wade, I’m pretty sure he’s known for a while now.” Nate moved to set the gift Scott gave him on the table. “He- he actually gave me a condom.”

“Wow. He’s getting further than us. Maybe he knows something we don’t.”

“I think I know,” Nate answered, moving closer to Wade fidgeting on his stool.

“Oh man, I love it when you get that _I’m going to eat you_ look on your face. Kinda scary too.” Nate chuckled as he encircled Wade where he was sitting.

“How’s it feel to be a man? 18- crazy time,” Wade said avoiding eye contact, like he usually did when Nate got close physically.

“Yeah. I feel completely different now,” Nate smirked while lifting the other boy’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. He leant down pressing a gentle kiss to Wade’s lips.

“Wait wait wait. Before you sneakily sneak into my pants. You still owe me an explanation. On everything.” Wade crossed his arms, pouting up at the taller boy.

“I know. You’re right.” Nate had meant to do it earlier, but he and Wade just didn’t have time to have a conversation about anything. They had relocated to upstate New York to be closer to the X-Men base, in addition to their previous home having been compromised. Not to mention the time it took for damage control Nate and the others had been trying to do nearly every day.

Wade nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know. It’s probably the least you could do, what with your crazy, evil, sexy twin trying to kill us. Did I say sexy out loud?”

Nate chuckled. “This may be a little much for you to fathom.”

“Heh. Try me.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Wade still looked as bewildered as when Nate had started.

“Two thousand years!?”

“Yes, Wade. I’ve said that at least twelve times now.”

“And that Stryfe guy is your evil clone. Shit man, you have some fucked up origins. Sounds like something a stupid comic book writer would do in the 90’s.”

“Thanks.” Nate said dryly.

“I mean it’s cool and stuff, but wow.”

“Mmhm." Nate nodded. "And Wade, I am sorry you had to go through that. It wasn’t fair for you.”

“Dude, I already said it was fine. I’m not a kid. I can handle myself” Nate didn’t argue the fact that he technically was a kid. Besides that, no one, no matter age, would think that getting kidnapped and almost killed by their boyfriend’s clone is normal or okay. Nate lifted his palm to rest on Wade’s cheek.

“You’re taking this remarkably well.”

“It’s what I do best,” Wade offered with a smile and a wink, which made Nate’s heart sink. Wade always seemed to be dealt the worst cards in life. He didn’t have much, but he still smiled more than anyone else. And every other thing he said was a joke. Nate was sure it was a coping mechanism, but Wade was so earnest. He actually made it seem like he didn’t have a care in the world. Nate was pretty sure he knew better. Which is why he should have been there for Wade more that week, instead of going out on missions. Just to make sure he was okay.

“You’re doing that annoying thing again, Nate.” The taller boy frowned in reply.

“What thing?”

“You’re thinking. And like, a lot. Your face gets all serious and stuff when you do.”

“I apologize?” Wade lifted his non-existent eyebrows at the boy standing over him.

“You are forgiven Nathan.” And they both were smiling again. “Now I think we were about to do something before this whole conversation about a hot, crazy, mutant time traveler.”

“You’re the one who stopped it.”

“Well now I’m starting it.” Wade stretched his neck out to meet the lips of the boy standing over him. “Oh, and another thing,” Wade said, breaking their kiss. Nate sighed and prepared himself for more ranting. “This stuff,” Wade started while touching Nate’s left arm. “What’s up with it? I mean I saw the metal-ly stuff under this- _skin_? when your evil clone captured me like Princess Peach. Whaddya call it?”

“It’s part of the techno-organic virus. The _metal-ly_ stuff that is.”

“Ok. I get why you wore this, um-” Wade was now poking his arm.

“Synth skin,” Nate stated.

“Right. Synth skin. I get why you wore it before, when you were all like Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed, but why now? Like why’d ya fix it and stuff?”

“I thought it might… bother you.”

“Bother me? You thought it would bother me?” Wade started to laugh. “Nate, have you seen my face?” Nate frowned again.

“There’s nothing wrong with your face.” Wade stared at Nate for a few seconds.

“Well maybe not in the future, but here there is. Can you take it off?”

“I can. But-”

“Then do it.”

“Right here?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Wade nodded his head once.

Nate nodded before lifting his right arm to his underarm, where he started to peel the skin around TO mesh. He worked the synthetic material down his arm and the small bit around his neck. He decided it would be easier if he took his shirt off before taking off the rest. The whole time, Wade stared fixedly at him. His hands moved to the left side of his torso, working the skin off there to his hip. When he was done, he looked back at Wade whose gaze was moving all over is TO flesh. He suddenly felt too exposed as goosebumps rose over his bare skin.

“Is that all of it?” Wade asked. Nate nodded, as he set the rest of the flesh on the chair next to him.

“That should be gross. But I think I have a new kink.” Wade held out his hand, but pulled it back before it reached the other boy. “Can I touch it?” Nate smiled and held out his now exposed TO arm. Wade gingerly ran his fingers up and down his arm. Nate slightly shivered, and it was a good thing the other boy was too fixated on his arm to notice. He hadn’t felt someone else’s touch on his actual TO flesh in so long. He had never felt anything that felt like Wade on it. Nate watched as the scarred boy ran his fingers up to his neck then down to his abdomen. Nate flinched slightly.

“Wait. Can you feel this?”

“Of course, it is part of me.” Wade ran his hand over the same spot, resulting in another flinch from Nate that he failed in disguising.

“Oh my God. Nathan Priscilla Summers. Are you ticklish?” Wade had an impish smile plastered on his face, and Nate knew he was done for.

“Wade! Stop!” Nate laughed out as Wade had started his assault on Nate’s side.

“This is too good to be true.” Wade had finally stopped resting his arms around the taller boy’s shoulder. “I’m not going to let that go.” Again they were in the middle of making out. When did that happen? Wade’s hands entangled themselves in Nate’s hair, while Nate’s roamed over the shorter boy’s body.

“So birthday boy, you gunna stand here and kiss me all day, or is this going somewhere? The readers have had enough with this fluff.” Nate chuckled into Wade’s neck where had been working a bruise. “Too bad I can’t get hickies. That would’a been nice to rub in people’s faces.” Nate looked back into Wade’s eyes smiled, before picking the other boy up by his thighs that were on either side of his waist. “Ooo! Finally!” Wade exclaimed as he wrapped his legs around Nate. Once in the bedroom, Wade was gently put on Nate’s bed, where they continued to kiss.

“How do you want to do this?” Nate asked, shifting from above Wade to his knees.

“Ugh. I thought it was pretty obvious,” Wade complained.

“I just want to be sure it’s what you want.”

“You just want me to say it.”

“Maybe that too.” Nate smirked and Wade rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me Nate! Penetrate me like virgin princess,” Wade sarcastically and breathily called out. It may have been stated jokingly, but it made Nate instantly realize how hard he was, because he wanted to do just that. Before he realized it he was quickly working on removing Wade’s shirt with the grace of a freight train. Wade started to laugh again. “That’s what I thought,” he smiled while lifting off the bed so Nate could remove the article of clothing.

“So now that you’re 18, this is like illegal. You could end up on some list.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Nate said while suggestively looking from Wade’s face down to his hips where his pajama pants were sliding down. Wade squirmed under the gaze. “And I believe age of consent in New York is 17 anyways.” Nate’s fingers slipped in the waistband of the other boy’s pants.

“I’m 16.”

“What? You told me you were 17.”

“I lied?” Wade offered with a shrug.

“Then maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Nate took his fingers out of the waistband.

“Nooo!” Wade pleaded, reaching for the larger boy’s shoulder, pulling him back on top of him. “I will not die a virgin!” Nate chuckled.

“I don’t think you’re going to die anytime soon Wade.” He, on the other hand, seeing Wade like this, pliant and needy, might just kill him.

“Ya never know.” Wade was reaching to Nate’s sweatpants.

“I guess we’ll worry about the list later,” Nate said before pressing another kiss to Wade’s chapped lips. And he was never going to get over that feeling. Nate needed this now. Needed Wade. So he had something, anything for his future. He of all people knew to give time to moments like this. Let go of all his responsibilities even if it’s just for a few hours. And he really did not want to think about what happens after the hours run out. Not when he’s kissing the man he-

“Ugh! Thinking again? Really Nathan?”

“Sorry.” Nate smiled and kissed the other boy, gently at first then building. The kiss deepened as their tongues met, wrapping around each other. Nate broke the kiss to finish the job on Wade’s pants he started, which was, getting them off. Nate raised an eyebrow to Wade’s worried face.

“Doesn’t get any better.”

“You said the same thing last time. And like I said, I don’t care. I like you, all of you, just like this.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot how fucked up you are.”

“Why? Just because I like having you in my mouth?” Nate teased, tracing his tongue from Wade’s sternum to his clavicle, where he pressed a kiss, before licking the rest of his neck. He ended by Wade’s ear nipping it slightly. Wade moaned at the sensation. Nate reached down to palm Wade’s growing erection through the pants, earning a gasp in return.

“That’s exactly why.” Wade’s breath was shaky.

Nate proceeded to lick back down Wade’s torso, stopping at each nipple to suck and nibble at them. “Aw f-fuck Nate,” Wade whined and squirmed as he did so.

Nate stopped his tongue just before the waist of Wade’s pants. He went on to trace his tongue around Wade’s hardness through the thin material. Wade grunted and moaned even louder. “S-such a fucking tease,” Wade panted. Nate’s lips encircled the tip of Wade’s cock, causing him to buck his hips and yelp. Nate couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself when the other boy was rendered speechless. With Wade, that was nothing short of a miracle.

Nate wanted to keep teasing Wade, but his own hardness was proving to be a growing distraction. No pun intended. He hooked his fingers in Wade’s pants yet again, but pulled down this time. Wade’s erection sprang free of his pants, causing him to suck in a large breath. Nate was pretty sure he did the same, because he had thought about exactly that almost everyday since that blowjob. This was another thing he would never get tired of, just looking at Wade naked and wanting.

He slid the pants and boxers all the way down Wade, before starting on his own. Wade was now leaning on his elbows, most likely waiting to see what Nate was bringing to the table. Nate’s eyes were watching Wade who was transfixed on his slowly lowering sweatpants- why not make a little bit of a show of it? Maybe he _was_ a little bit of a tease. He finally got his pants down to his now free cock which twitched under Wade’s gaze. He tossed his own pants off the bed. Now Nate was the worried one as Wade blankly stared at his erection. He was about to ask if there was a problem.

“Ho-ly-shit,” Wade blurted out. “Now I see why you’re such a smug asshole. You have a _-really-_ big excuse.”

“That’s good right?” Nate asked unsurely.

“Good? Look Nate, I’ve watched a lot of porn in my day, and I must say, you’re dick takes the cake.” Nate smiled again. “Shit, that’s going to go straight to your head. Well, it looks like it already did,” Wade muttered, still staring at Nate’s length. He shifted under his gaze.

“This is going to be fun getting that in me,” Wade added, looking back up at Nate’s face.

“We don’t have to, if you’re worried abo-”

“Shuttup. Stopping you there. There is no other way this day is going to end. You’re gunna fuck me, and that’s that.” Wade emphasized his point by straddling Nate’s waist tighter. It seemed whatever physical uneasiness Wade had shown before was thrown out the window.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Nate leaned over Wade to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of liquid from the drawer.

“Of course you have a bottle of lube next to your bed,” Wade huffed, smiling.

“I am prepared for any eventuality.” Nate smiled back, leaning down to kiss Wade properly. “Looks like I forgot that condom in the kitchen.”

“Like we need it. I’ve never- ya know. And unless there’s something you’re not telling me- some futuristic STD...” Nate chuckled again.

“No, none of that.”

“Ok then, let’s get on with this. There is way too much talking and not enough fucking.” Again, Wade was right. Nate opened the cap to the bottle, and warmed up the liquid on his fingers. He moved one of Wade’s legs to the side as to get a better angle. And Wade didn’t mind in the least as Nate kept pushing his knee further forward. Wade was _really_ flexible. Nate felt himself begin to sweat. He wasn’t sure how long he could last just looking at the boy underneath him.

As much as he wanted to test Wade’s newfound ability, he really needed to focus on the body beneath him. Nate looked back at Wade, eyebrow raised.

“If you ask for consent for the billionth time I will lea-AH!” Wade gasped at the finger that was now at his entrance, but not quite inside yet. He circled the hole for a moment before slipping his finger in gently. “F-fu-ck,” was all Wade managed to get out, sucking in his breath.

“Just relax,” Nate whispered, brushing Wade’s inner-thigh to his knee with his T-O hand. Nate moved his finger slightly in and out of Wade, drawing gasps each time. Nate savored the look of his finger slipping in and out of Wade. The scarred boy becoming less tense each time. This time when Nate pulled out, he added a second finger to push in. Wade moaned louder, pushing down on Nate’s fingers almost instinctually. And fuck that was hot. Nate worked to scissor his fingers, stretching Wade slowly. Then he twisted his fingers upwards to brush. Wade bucked his hips again.

“Oh fuck! Wh-what did you just do?” Wade asked as if Nate had just unlocked the secret to life. Nate smiled and looked forward to meet Wade’s eyes.

“I found your prostate.”

“Well I’m glad its good for something,” Wade huffed. “They should really teach us this stuff in school.”

“Well you wouldn’t know anyways, because you’re never in school.” Before Wade could make a witty remark, Nate brushed upward again, a little harder this time. He obviously hit Wade’s sensitive area again, as the other boy basically screamed. Nate decided Wade was ready. He pulled out his slicked fingers, causing Wade to whine in disappointment. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more onto his hand that was just inside Wade. His cock was harder now than he had ever remembered it, and more sensitive too. He twitched as he lubed up his own erection, catching Wade’s mesmerized gaze on his member as he did so.

He leant down to kiss Wade again, his forehead resting on his when the kiss broke. Wade only nodded his head when Nate looked him in the eye. With another kiss, Nate grabbed the base of his cock and gently pushed into Wade.

Wade gasped, throwing his head back on the pillow. Nate pressed small kisses all over Wade’s now exposed neck. It took all his strength not to shove all of himself into the other boy. He really did not want to hurt Wade. And he definitely wanted his first time to be good.

Nate pushed in a little bit more before pulling out to the tip. Wade moaned and threw his arms around Nate’s torso. “C-c’mon Nate- thatallyougot?” Wade slurred his challenge, teeth gritted.

Nate took the bait with a smile, thrusting most of the way into Wade. He watched as Wade scrunched his eyes and moaned. Again he pushed in, this time to his base. He may have had sex before, but no one had felt like this- like Wade. Being inside Wade’s warm, tight hole would have been enough to set him over the edge, had he not been trying really hard to make it last.

Nate had found a rhythm, both of them panting and moaning the whole time. Wade grasped at Nate’s shoulders and back, clawing at his skin with each thrust.

Nate shifted back up to his knees, grabbing Wade’s legs in the process. He spread him out further and pushed up his knees angling his cock and thrusting in. Wade gasped and grabbed fistfulls of the sheets. It only took a few more brushes to Wade’s sweet spot, before he was arching his back and screaming, “Nate! F-fuck!”, coming all over his stomach.

Nate wasn’t far behind him. He slammed into Wade again and again. Wade through his arms back, grabbing his pillow, as he took in all of the larger boy. “Fuck Wade! I’m gunna-” Nate finished with a final and enthusiastic pound into Wade as he came inside him.

He collapsed on top of Wade, kissing him everywhere he could reach. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Nate said inbetween kisses. And Wade was laughing as he kissed back.

“Never knew you had such a potty mouth Priscilla.” Nate smiled and leaned back slightly to pull out of Wade, both boys hissing as he did.

“Whatta bout the mess?” Wade asked as Nate was pulling him closer in bed.

“Worry about it later. Shower and stuff.” Nate himself was still not in the proper frame mind to complete sentences.

“That. Sounds promising.” Wade smiled and nuzzled his head into Nate’s chest. Nate covered the both of them in a blanket that he managed to get at the foot of the bed, running his hand up and down Wade’s side, until the other boy fell asleep. Usually Nate would be up and doing something at this time of day, but with past events, he figured he could sleep in a little longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first real smut. I can only say- I tried?


	9. Every Other Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to share your mouthful  
> I want to do all the things your lungs do so well  
> I’m gonna bed into you like a cat beds into a beanbag  
> Turn you inside out and lick you like a crisp packet  
> ...  
> I want every other freckle"
> 
> "Every Other Freckle"- Alt-J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a lot of emotions, dialog, and fluff. I don't even think you need to read this chapter- so skip if you want!  
> PTSD undertones.  
> A little more of Wade's past.  
> Wade learns Russian. Of course he's self-taught. And I just want to apologize because I'm sure one hell of a lot of it doesn't make sense. I tried research and there's like million different ways to say "fuck" alone.

Nate woke up to an alert on the inter-comm. His unit was being deployed only an hour after he had fallen asleep.

In the field, he was directing T-blood and Dawnsilk when there was an explosion half a kilometer away. The Canaanites had already found their location. Nate was running up ahead to tell the rest of his troops to fall back, when there was another explosion that threw him back about 15 feet. Nate was coughing through dust. While straining his eyes, he could see figures littering the ground, none of them moving.

There was a laugh, all too familiar that startled Nate from behind, no from his left, or was it in front of him? Nate screamed as Apocalypse’s laugh rang in his ears.

“Nathan Dayspring, You have failed your teammates, your family, and the ones who trusted you.” Apocalypse gestured to the figures laying around Nate. They were the X-Men and his soldiers. He looked to his left and Scott lay hands outstretched, blood leaking from his nose and mouth.

“D-dad?” Nate shook Scott’s shoulders in a panick.

“Dead Nathan. They all die. Because of you.” And he was now pointing to the other side of Nate, where someone was coughing. He warily turned his head to the other side.

“Nonono! Wade!” Nate gathered the bloody boy in his arms.

“Nate?” His voice faltered.

“Wade, I’m so sorry.” And then Wade’s eyes shut and he was gone. Nate was alone.

“Nate!” He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Nate!” And Nate jerked upwards, trying to catch his breath. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and reaching out into the darkness to feel something- anything. How could he have gotten captured again?

A hand slid up his back to his shoulder. Nate jumped and fell off of whatever he was sitting on.

“Nate!” A light turned on and he was suddenly in a room, but there was someone else with him, reaching towards his face. “Dude, Nate, are you ok?”

“Wade?” Nate felt really groggy as he tried to assess his current situation. He was still partially hyper-ventilating.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Wade was leaning over Nate who was sitting against the wall. His voice was soothing as his hands cupped Nate’s face.

“You’re nose. It’s bleeding.” Nate looked worryingly at the other boy.

Wade waved his hand. “It’s nothing. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Wade, what happened?”

“I walked into the door. It was dark. You know how it is.”

“Wade, I’m so sorry.” Nate looked down. He should have been more careful.

“Hey,” now it was Wade lifting Nate’s chin up. “I’m a big boy. I can handle myself.” Wade offered with a smile. “But, like, do you wanna… talk about it?” Wade asked awkwardly.

“Just a nightmare. Haven’t had one for a while.”

“About your past/future?” Wade asked while climbing into Nate’s lap.

“Yeah, something like that,” Nate answered, taking some of the sheet that was still covering his privates to wipe the blood off Wade’s face. “How long was I out?” Nate wondered looking at Wade’s clothed body, noticing it was no longer light out.

“Like eight hours. Man, you knocked out.” Nate had successfully ignored his tiredness the past week, but it had obviously caught up with him. There was a moment of silence between them, while Nate tried to frame his thoughts properly.

“Look Wade…” Nate put his hands on Wade’s hips, adjusting him slightly in his lap. “We need to talk about something.”

“What if I don’t want to talk?” Nate was puzzled at that.

“Wade, it’s important.”

“I know, and that’s exactly why we should avoid the subject matter altogether.”

Nate frowned. “What do you mean? You know?”

“I heard you and your dad talking about it.” Wade shrugged and looked away.

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way, Wade,” Nate rested his forehead on Wade’s shoulder.

“Pshh.”  Nate felt Wade wave his hand nonchalantly. “Hey you didn’t open your present.” He felt Wade reach behind him, hearing the crinkling of wrapping paper. Nate took the box from Wade’s hands to unwrap it.

Inside was a familiar looking belt that now had the X of the X-men on it. It was one of Stryfe’s belts. One with the ability to teleport him. There was a set of instructions along with a card.

_You can do more good with this._

_Happy Birthday._

_-Scott (a.k.a. your dad) and the X-men_

Nate smiled to himself as he looked over the large metallic belt.

“And…” Wade held out a shiny object in his hand.

“Your knife?” Nate asked surprised. Wade always carried it around with him, doing nothing in particular with it, except carving inappropriate things into hard surfaces.

“Well, I didn’t really have any money to buy you anything, and I’m not creative in the gift-giving area, plus I figure it’s like sentimental or something…” Wade trailed on.

“Wade, I can’t take that.”

“Yeah you can. I’m literally handing it to you.”

“Wade.”

“Nathan.” Wade rolled his eyes and grabbed Nate’s hand, placing the pocket knife in it. “Happy birthday, you ungrateful sonnovabitch- _no offense Scott_.”

Nate took the time to look over the knife, which was actually pretty nice. It had Wade’s initials hand-carved on the side. It wasn’t until he turned it over to the other side of the wood-finished handle that he saw the other letters. They weren’t carved nearly as well as the W.W.W. with a polished finish, but they still weren’t bad. It was a N.P.S. Nate looked up at Wade, unsure of his own expression.

“Yeah I know, it’s gay isn’t it? I knew I should’a went with the-”

“I love it.” Nate stated, looking up at Wade.

“Really?” And Wade was wearing that face again. It wasn’t like any of the times he was around other people. If wasn’t that look of virile intensity that Nate was sure was in large part a show. Instead, it was self-consciousness and innocence. Yeah- Wade- innocent.

So instead of trying to talk through Wade’s self esteem, Nate pulled him down in a kiss.

“Yes.” Was what Nate verbally responded with after the kiss broke. Wade had somehow managed to tangle himself even more with Nate’s body as they sat almost silently on the floor, while Nate’s legs fell asleep, which he didn’t mind at all.

There was a knock on the door followed by Scott entering.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know- I thought…” Scott gave up. “There’s pizza downstairs,” he said with a blush, closing the door. They must have been a sight, Nate realized as he looked at the sheet that was just covering his hips to his upper thigh, which Wade was sitting on.

First the boys looked at each other in distress before Wade snorted and they both we laughing hysterically.

“Hey,” Nate started as he was coming down from his chuckle. “Is this my shirt?” Nate asked tugging lightly at the shirt that was currently on Wade. It was a red and black Polo that he specifically remembers his dad buying for him after he insisted on a shopping spree for Nate.

Wade looked down as if he didn’t know what shirt he had on. “Uh, yes.” It was a little big for Wade, but most of his clothes were. “Whip It was an underrated movie okay. Even though that girl really looks like Shadowcat, and in the end they break up. But whatever.” Wade handed Nate a crumpled ball of a shirt. Nate unfolded it to see it was Wade’s Metallica t-shirt he was wearing earlier that day. The one Nate had taken off Wade just before they had sex.

He smiled up at Wade before pulling it on, muscles aching as he did so. There was a new sensation too. One that stung his back. And then he remembered Wade’s hands digging into his back and screaming his name.

“Hey you don’t look like such a dweeb anymore.”

“Thanks,” Nate said still smiling partly because of Wade’s insult and partly from the memory of earlier that day. He tried to ignore the heat pooling below the sheet.

“Hey, so you don’t wear underwear when you sleep?” Wade asked raising a non-existent eyebrow. Nate was confused until he remembered himself taking off his sweatpants.

“No, I tried, didn’t really care for it.”

“...Hot.” Wade said smirking. And again Nate was reminded of of what was going on under his sheet. “Oh Nate,” Wade started suggestively. “Is that your dick or are you just happy to see me? Wait that’s not how it goes,” Wade said while moving his legs so that they were wrapped around Nate. And then Nate couldn’t ignore it any longer. He pushed forward so Wade was on his back and started kissing Wade fervently from his neck to his mouth.

“I believe you said something about shower sex?”

 

After two blowjobs, the two boys had finally made it to the kitchen to wolf down the pizza Scott bought.

The first when Nate got to his knees in the shower and sucked all of Wade’s length into his mouth- and man, he really liked having Wade in his mouth. The second was Wade who insisted he return the favor. It may have been Wade’s first time, but he was definitely a quick learner. It only took a couple of awkward bobs on his cock and Nate’s encouragement before Wade was sucking eagerly and quite well. Wade had it in his mind that he had to swallow since Nate did, so he ended up choking at the end. Nate was sure he he never saw anyone who looked as stunning as Wade on his knees, or on his back, or zealously talking about Starship Troopers like he was right then.

“Anyways the book was way better than the movie.”

“You. Read a book?” Nate teased, taking another bite of pizza.

“Ha-fucking-ha. I’d like to have you know, I am very well-versed in many subjects including literature.”

“Mhm. And how’s that Russian going?” Nate raised an eyebrow. It was something Wade said he was going to do when he was bored. He said he was going to do a lot of things when he got bored.

“Poshel na khuy. Ty mudak.” Wade didn’t miss a beat, making Nate blink in surprise. Well, this  _did_ involve talking.

“Of course you know the profanity.”

“Gotta start somewhere,” Wade shrugged. “Wait, you understood me?”

“In the future, a lot of people speak a language that’s really just a combination of languages. I know some.”

“Like Bladerunner?” Wade asked enthralled.

“Exactly like Bladerunner,” Nate smiled back. And he couldn’t help being a little turned on by Wade’s almost perfect pronunciation of the Russian. Of course he could learn Russian by himself. Nate kicked himself for underestimating Wade, something he told himself he would never do. He was surrounded by enough assholes as it was.

“Wade? Can I ask you something?”

“Just did.” Wade giggled and Nate ignored it.

“Something personal.”

“Ugh. Always so serious.” Wade rolled his eyes and sighed. “Get it over with.”

“What happened to your mom?” Nate saw Wade instantly tense at the question. His smile was quickly replaced by a pained look on his face. Nate immediately regretted his question when he saw Wade’s reaction. “I’m sorry Wade. You don’t have to-”

“No it’s fine.” Wade waved his hand, gaining back some of his composure. “You know, you can see it in the movies thousands of times, but it’s always worse when it happens to you.” Wade looked down at it feet.

“She died a few years ago. Fucking cancer.” Nate listened quietly to the boy across the table. “She was a good person. If my old man ever got really angry at me, she’d stand in the way. She always took it so well. I should have done more.” Wade’s lip quivered and Nate saw the shine of a tear starting to form. Nate wanted to interject, but he didn’t know what to say. Wade continued, “she was the only person that ever liked me.” Nate opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Is she the one that gave you the knife?” Not what he meant to say. Wade nodded, still looking down. Nate sighed and got up to embrace Wade. He may not have ever been good at the whole human interaction thing, but Wade helped in the learning process.

Wade sat still for a moment in Nate’s arms before clutching onto them and sobbing like he never let himself cry before.

Nate carried Wade to the couch where he could lay more comfortably on him.

They were silent for a few moments longer, while Nate traced patterns on Wade’s back.

“Sorry,” Wade sat up like the last five minutes didn’t happen.

“Wade, there’s no reason to apologize,” Nate gently clutched Wade’s knee, receiving no reaction from Wade who stared blankly at the ground. There was another moment of Wade being uncharacteristically quiet, which Nate was learning he really hated.

“You know none of it’s your fault,” Nate finally offered not being able to stand Wade’s sulking. Still receiving no response, he went on. “And she’s not the only one that likes you,” Nate glanced to Wade and saw a hint of a smile, which made him do the same. However Wade still didn’t speak.

Nate slid a little closer to Wade, trying a different tactic. His arm reached up over Wade’s shoulder, and he leant his head down so his lips were close to the scarred boy’s ear. “So what else can you say in Russian?” Nate asked with his eyebrow raised.

Wade very dramatically rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile. “Horny fuck,” Wade said turning to Nate. “My sobirayemsya trahatsya seychas?”

Nate chuckled and was on top of Wade in no time. “Of course,” he growled licking Wade’s neck.

“Suka,” Wade mumbled under the larger boy.

All Nate wanted was here. All that he couldn’t keep. And he almost fell into his thoughts again, until Wade grabbed his face to kiss him, because he always seemed to know.

The two quickly broke it off when Scott entered the room. Nate pulled Wade to his feet and to his bedroom before his father could come up with any type of response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to ask last update. But aren't you freaking excited about the new Deadpool and Cable series!?!? Omg. I can't handle it.  
> And in case you haven't seen it:  
> http://www.newsarama.com/25492-new-deadpool-cable-series-announced.html  
> Maybe this fandom will grow a little. We could use a little more fan fic and art. And by a little I mean: I'VE READ AND SEEN EVERYTHING OF CABLEPOOL. Please, more people start shipping these two. I mean, how could you not?
> 
> I just want to thank olgsecond so much for their help in the Russian language! Super cool of you to do that!  
> Poshel na khuy. Ty mudak = Fuck you. You’re an asshole.  
> My sobirayemsya trahatsya seychas? = Are we going to fuck now?  
> suka = slut


End file.
